Suspended Animation
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: YJ/GR "Are we just going to leave them here?" Icicle asked. "Of course not." Freeze said. "Scatter them around the world. Onto another planet if you want. Just hide them well enough so that the League won't be able to find them."  AU, ORIGINAL TEAM
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice X Generator Rex**

**Antarctica  
>December 23, 20:24 GMT<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year 2011<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm freezing." Artemis grumbled as she and the team worked their way though the gathering snow. What were they doing? The team was going after Freeze, Icicle Jr., and Killer Frost. Batman suspected they were up to something. Why all the way out here where it was already frozen, they weren't positive. In fact, there weren't even sure when they had even broken out of Belle Reve.<p>

The whole team was on the mission; Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, and their newest team member, Rocket.

In 10 days, Icon was going to join the League. Rocket was supposed to join at the same time, but Batman thought it would be best if she joined earlier than she was supposed to, so they could see how she worked with the team.

They were all determined to make this mission a good one. It was pretty simple, at least. Find out what Freeze, Frost, and Icicle were up to, and then leave... well, that's what would ony happen if they were lucky. What would really happen? They would find out what happened, and then get caught.

Wally ran up next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Artie. We'll only be here for a little while, and then we can get back to the Mountain and finish the tree." he told her with a grin. The team had been trying to decorate it for the past two weeks; but with their new teammate and other missions, they just hadn't gotten around to finish it. Now it was only a few days until their first Christmas together.

The archer ducked away from the speedster, and walked up next to Robin to get away from the red-head. The Boy Wonder grinned at her. "We're close, anyways." he told her. "And-"

He was cut off by Wally. "Dude, I think we left Miss M and Supes behind." he told him. Everyone turned to see that he was right. The Martian and the Kryptonian were gone.

Kaldur, who had been ahead of all of them, walked over to the back. "They can not just disappear- Did they go off in another direction?" he asked.

Zatanna, who had been closest to the back (other than Miss M and Superboy) shook her head. "We all know they wouldn't."

Aqualad was quiet for a moment before walking back ahead of the others. "We can only continue. We will find them." he said. They all then continued on.

After about ten minutes, Artemis had moved closer to Wally, probably to stay warm. Robin guessed she didn't even realize she had. Zatanna was now walking next to him, and Wonder Girl was next to Kaldur, though the two of them seemed fine.

"You know, I wouldn't be upset if I never saw snow again." Artemis grumbled, as she stepped away from the speedster. He just grinned, and ran up Robin and Zatanna.

"What do you think Freeze is up to? Do you think he took Miss Martian and Superboy?" he asked, top-speed. He looked backwards to the archer as he asked, and Robin saw his eyes widen.

"What the- Artemis!" he yelled, before running back. The rest of them all spun around, to see that Artemis had disappeared. Just... gone. They all rushed over to where her footprints had ended.

Zatanna knelt down to look at them. "Has the team made any enemies that can use magic?" she asked them.

"Klarion the witch boy." Wally answered immediately. "I remember because he called someone an old fart, and threw a fit when I hit his familiar." he said with half a grin. Then it faded. "Why?"

She stood up. "'Klarion' might be part of this. Unless you can think of some other way she disappeared." he said. Nobody had a response.

"There's a cave up ahead. We can stop there and figure out what to do." Robin suggested, before taking the lead and walking off. "We might want to stay in sight of each other." he added. The rest of the team then came up next to him.

They continued walking for a while, worried about their friends, before entering the dark cave. Surprisingly, it was even colder than outside. But it had started to snow outside. It was best to stay out of it.

"So what do we do? Just stay here and hope they happen to come along and find us? Artemis is only human. She'll freeze." Wally said, while Aqualad and Zatanna walked further into the cave.

"Find anything?" Robin asked, while doing something on his holographic computer. There was no reply, and he looked over in the direction they had gone. "Aqualad, Zatanna, what did you find?" he repeated, before starting to walk over. Kid Flash stopped him.

Rocket had walked ahead instead, while Robin raised a questioning eye at his friend. "Dude, I was only walking ahead to find them." he said, pushing by him. "Rocket, what are they doing?" he then called. No answer. He sighed, and started looking around in his utility belt, before pulling out a flashlight.

Kid Flash stood next to Robin as he turned it on to flash it further down into the cave... only to see there was nothing but the cave wall. "Where-" he started to say, before he was shoved out of the way by KF. After stumbling to the ground, he looked up at his friend... to see he was caught in a block of ice.

He looked around, and saw Killer Frost, smiling. "Eight down, one to go." she said. Next to her was Klarion, big shocker. Icicle Jr. and Freeze were in the opening of the cave, with eight other blocks of ice. It took him a moment to realize each one was one of his teammates.

Freeze stepped forward, and smiled. "I was hoping you would be the last one standing," he said. "So I can freeze you myself. The best part is... that you'll just be frozen forever, never dieing." he told him.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's possible. Even you can't freeze someone that fast." he pointed out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Klarion muttering something under his breath, while Freeze glared at him. "It's nothing about how fast I freeze you," he told him. "It's about who I know."

The Boy Wonder was about to say something else before everything turned so cold, it burned. His vision faded, and then... nothing.

* * *

><p>Freeze smirked as Killer Frost froze Robin from behind. The minute they had broken out of Belle Reve, Jr. had told them about Superboy and Miss Martian stopping their breakout. They had decided that they would end the Young Justice League, so they wouldn't bother them again. Of course, the League probably would... but the teens seemed easier to take down.<p>

"Are we just going to leave them here?" Icicle asked.

"Of course not." Freeze said. "The League would find them too easily. Scatter them around the world. Onto another planet if you want. Just hide them away well enough so that the League won't find them."

Klarion smirked. "I'll take care of _that_." he said. He said a few words that the others didn't really pay attention to, and the eight frozen teens vanished. "They won't melt. The places they're in are too cold." he told them. "And they won't be able to track them." he added, looking satisfied.

"Good." Frost said, smiling. "Will we tell their mentors, or let them find out themselves?" she asked.

"They'll find out on their own." Icicle pointed out. "I'm out of here." he then said, before walking out of the cave.

"Jr, we're your ride home." Freeze told him, following. Their work was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1,400<strong>

**Yeah, some people may be out of character... I don't care right now. I haven't seen enough of them to know how they are. So... yeah. Future chapters are usually 2,000-2,500 (:**

**btw, I have no beta... sorry for any mistakes. If there are any pointed out, they will be corrected tomorrow morning. If there aren't, then I'll go through it myself before Chapter 2 is posted (:**

**-Alexis**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: 30 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle: I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys (: Honestly, I got more than I expected. A few days after I post this chapter, this will be switched over to the GR section. Then, at Chapter 3, switched back for good (:**

**And again, lol: I've read that, in Batman comics, there WERE comics written about Batman. **

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise<br>November 21 13:56 GMT  
>2041 <strong>

"Why do we have to come back here again?" Rex asked as he followed Dr. Holiday and Six around the now rebuilt and repaired 'Paradise'. He hadn't been paying attention when he told him what was going on.

"We're getting a paper I left here. It has information on nanites that could be useful. Wait here." Dr. Holiday told him, running off. They had no idea when Providence agents were supposed to show up, and Doc wanted to get out as soon as possible.

While she ran off, Rex wandered into another room. He ignored Six calling to him, and walked up to a window. "I'm guessing this is one of the rooms that was destroyed. I wonder what happened to Van Kliess and the Pack." he said. Surprisingly, since he got back, that was one of the questions he never asked. Thought about, yeah... but never asked.

Six followed him into the room. "There have been no sightings of him or the Pack. Breach is assumed dead." he told him.

Rex didn't respond, and instead just looked out the window. The snow made it look like there was someone out there. With nothing better to do, why not watch it? Maybe he was finally cracking.

Six walked up next to him. "What's that?"

Okay, not fake. Either that, or they were _both_ cracking.

"Dunno. But I'm gonna find out. Tell Doc where I've gone." Rex told him, before pushing away from the window he was leaning against to leave. Instead, he managed to push the window out of the wall, and it took him down along with it. Then, as if it was a sled, it slid down. Fast. Spraying snow in his face the whole way. Once it stopped, he was clinging to it.

"O-kay. I guess they _weren't_ done re-building." he said, standing up and looking up at Six. The agent was watching him from the hole in the wall. Rex gave him a thumbs up, and then started off towards where he saw the figure. It was still there, pounding away at a wall of ice. A few cracks had appeared.

"Hey, there's another way to take care of your anger." Rex said, walking over to it. It turned to him, with an expression of shock on his face. Then, it suddenly roared, and charged at him.

Rex made his Slam Cannon, gathered up some snow, and shot it at what he hoped was just an EVO. If this was some other beast that was supposed to be mythical, he would _know_ he's cracked. It's bound to happen eventually... like the Riddler in that comic Noah had lent him once. When Batman and his sidekick had taken him down.

Okay, dork moment. He pushed away his comic thoughts, and watching as the EVO was thrown backwards. It smashed into the wall, then to the ground, and then stopped moving. Rex walked over to see it, carefully. If it was really taken down that easily... then this was a pathetic EVO. He put his hand on its head, and within seconds, there was a baby polar bear. It took one look at him, before running off.

"That was easy." Rex said, turning back around. He stopped when he saw a large crack was moving up the large wall of ice. "Uh-" he started, and just as he did, it split all the way up. Almost the whole thing crumbled down, right on top of him. "SIX!" he yelled, running. Then he tripped, and the snow half-buried him.

He got out from under it, and looked at the damage. Any hope of their visit going unnoticed was probably gone. Arms wrapped around himself to keep warm, he made his new hover-board, and started to return to the hole in the building, when an odd color caught his eye. Looking down, he saw a bright red. It stood out against the white snow.

Rex landed again, and walked over to it. He reached down, and went to brush away some of the snow. He was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Six-" he turned. The agent knelt down next to his partner. "I don't know what it is. I just saw some red."

Dr. Holiday walked up behind them, with the file in her hand, and joined them. Six started brushing the snow off of the block of ice. The EVO teen was shocked, and excited, when he saw what was inside it.

"It's a boy... cool!" he said, dusting off the rest. "It looks like that kid in those comics I read!" he said, brushing off some more snow. "It looks so real."

"I want to bring it back with us... I don't think there is here for no reason." Holiday said. "And I don't think it's artificial. We'll unfreeze it back at base."

Six raised an eyebrow. "Holiday, I doubt that it's real, and even if it is, I don't think that it'll be alive-"

"He." Dr. Holiday interrupted. "It's a he, Six, not an it. What if I called Rex an it like some people already do? Now, help me lift him-"

* * *

><p><strong>Base (I guess their new base... idk, its confusing)<br>November 21, 14:49 EEST**

Rex ran over into the room where Dr. Holiday had been in for the past three hours. Bobo had just come to get the teen, telling him that the boy was ice free. Of course, the Mexican teen had rushed over right away.

"Is it a dummy? Is he alive? Who is he!" he asked, rushing to the side of the boy. He guessed his eyes were closed; he couldn't really tell from the mask. He was soaked head to toe because of the melted water.

Dr. Holiday hadn't realized that the teen EVO had entered until a few seconds after he spoke. "He's very much alive, and I'm trying to find out who he is right now. All there is on him that may tell who he is, is the R on his chest." she then turned back to a belt he just noticed she was holding. "He has so many things in here... what would a young teenager need with all this?"

Rex shrugged. "Maybe he's secretly an assassin... ooh, or maybe he's a hero! Or maybe he's just crazy!"

"Rex; shut up." Bobo said, standing at the door. The teen frowned, and stuck his tongue out at the chimp. Sometimes he was so immature.

Rex turned to the boy. "Why does he wear that mask? It's so... weird. I wonder what he's trying to hide." he said, reaching for the mask. Just as he was about to reach it, though, a hand shot out to stop him. At first, he thought it was Holiday. Then he realized it was the boy.

He yelled out in shock, and pulled away. The boy was up in a second, and in a defensive position. He could see that he had reached for where his belt should be, and realized it wasn't there.

"Who are _you,_ and where are my teammates?" he asked. Though he couldn't see it, Rex could feel the raven-haired teen glaring.

The Mexican teen crossed his arms. "We're the people who just saved you. Your welcome." he smiled, and then added, "As for your teammates, we didn't even know you had any."

Dr. Holiday walked over to him. "Calm down. You're safe here." he told him. "What's your name?"

He hesitated, and it was obvious the kid was surprised. "I'm Robin. You know, protege to Batman, and the Boy Wonder?"

While Doc looked shocked, Rex looked doubtful. "Batman is just a comic book character. Now tell us who you are really before the mask comes off."

Robin glared at him. "Mask comes off, and I'll just have to kick your butt." he told him. "And what do you mean 'Batman's just a comic book character'? He's been training me since I was nine. I think I would know if he wasn't real or not."

While the Boy Wonder was talking, Dr. Holiday had been looking something up on her computer. She walked over, and set the computer on a dry spot of the table. "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "I remember being somewhere really cold with my team... nothing else." he told her. "I can't remember why we were even there in the first place." he said before she could say anything else. "Why?"

"I found something. It's about a team of teenagers. One of them if you, along with seven others." she told him. "You all disappeared thirty years ago without a trace. Nobody in the league could find you."

It was silent in the room as the news sunk in. "Wait, this is thirty years later?" he said, as if refusing to believe it. Then he seemed to actually realize... it was 50 years later. "Wait... what happened to the League? What if my friends are dead! I have to find them." he said, standing up. He stumbled a bit. It had been a while since he used his legs.

Dr. Holiday had him sit down again. "You aren't going anywhere until you can at least walk. Calm down-"

"How can I calm down when I know something happened to my friends?" Robin snapped. "You can't make me stay here."

"No, we can't." She agreed. "But right now, you don't have a choice, since you can't really walk right now."

Six walked into the room. Rex was about to fill him in, when he interrupted him. "I already know. I've been watching from he doorway."

"Creeper." The teen grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Robin, I promise you I will help you find your friends." Six told him, walking up next to Holiday.

The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes at him. That much you could tell with the mask on. "Don't make a promise you might not be able to keep."

Six shook his head. "I made a promise to Rex that I would help find out who his family was, and now he knows. Now I'm going to help you." he told him. "It might be easier if we knew who you were, though."

Robin shook his head. "My identity will stay my secret." he told him. "Er... could I get some dry clothes and some dark glasses?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going on vacation... next chapter should be up in a week or two (:<strong>

**The answer to the riddle was The Letter E. (:**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know a word of letters three. Add two, and fewer there will be.<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody even attempted the previous riddle... answer was few.**

* * *

><p><strong>Base<br>****November 22, 2:45 EEST  
><strong>**2061**

"Who are your teammates?" Rex asked the Boy Wonder as the two of them sat in his room. It was early in the morning, and neither of them were tired.

Robin was wearing a green sweatshirt, which was over a black, blue, and white T-shirt. He had a pair of dark jeans on, and a pair of Rex's old sneakers. He also wore one of Six's spare glasses. He was checking his Utility Belt to make sure nothing was missing, and didn't look up as he answered. "The leader is Aqua Lad. He's an Atlantean, and the oldest... I'm sure it's obvious who his mentor is. Our archer on the team is Artemis. She's Green Arrows protege. Uh... Rocket, Icon's partner. Miss Martian, Martian Manhunters neice-"

"Woah, how may teammates do you _have?_" Rex asked, interrupting him.

"There are eight on the team, including me." He answered, before continuing.

"Kid Flash, who's the Flash's protege and my best friend. He's always arguing with Artemis. I wonder when they'll realize they're a couple." he grinned. "Another new addition is Zatanna, Zatara's daughter. Oh, and Superboy, Supermans clone."

Rex stood up, ran to his bed, and started searching for something. "That's cool... one minute." he told the younger teen before his face disappeared under the bed, along with his arm.

Robin stood up, and walked over to stand next to him. "So, what's with you? Who's the ninja, who's the Doctor, and who's the dude that looks like a marshmallow... and why is there a talking monkey?"

He heard a laugh from under the bed. "That's what Bobo called him... and Bobo is the talking monkey. The ninja is my nanny, just more agro. His name is Six... and he's the sixth deadliest man in the world." he told him. "Doc is Rebecca Holiday. She has a younger sister, Beverly, who was just cured about 6 or 7 months ago- I'm not sure. I'll explain why in a minute. Holiday and Six are kinda together, I think." he was quiet for a minute, lost in thought, as he got back out, with a box in his hands. He sat down, and didn't say anything else.

The raven-haired teen waited to see if he would speak again. When the other didn't, he picked up a rubber ball that was laying next to him, and tossed it at him. It hit the EVO right in his forehead.

Rex looked up, surprised, before pushing the box to the side. "What?"

"You never answered who the marshmallow dude was." Robin told him.

"Oh. That's White Knight. He used to be the head of Providence, because he was the only human without nanites." he told him. "And since you don't know about nanites-"

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll just tell you now. Either that or something could freak you out." Rex said with a grin. "Nanites are these microscopic machines that are inside every living creature. Sometimes, they activate and make whatever they're in an EVO, which is an Exponentially Variegated Organism. The nanites popped up about five years or more ago, in Abysus."

"Everything was normal until there was this accident, The Event." he paused as he looked through the box some more. "Some EVOs are just monsters that like to wreck stuff. Others are in control of their powers or abilities, like I am. Then there's Bobo, who can just talk."

They were both quiet for a while, while Rex continued to hunt through the box, and Robin started tossing the ball at the wall. It was quiet, except for the sound of the rubber hitting wall, until Rex jumped up with a shout of victory.

Distracted, he failed to catch the rubber ball as it bounced back, and it hit the EVO in the face. Robin just cackled. "That's twice in one day." he said, amused.

Rex ignored that comment as he handed him a magazine. "This is how I know about you and Batman." he told him. Robin realized it was a comic book, and flipped it open. It was all about the adventures of Batman and Robin... one he remembered very well. It had been when he had first become Batman's protege, and Two-Face had hurt him badly.

"So you're a fan, yet you never knew we were real?" Robin asked, grinning, handing it back. "That's pretty sad."

The other shrugged. "Whatever. At least I knew your name."

"So, Rex, what's your story?" he asked. "I know about the Event, now how did you get into all this?"

Rex looked at the wall, not meeting the others eyes. "I was told Six found me in some rubble after an EVO attack."

"You were told? Wouldn't you-"

"Amnesia." Rex interrupted him. "I don't remember the past year of my life... well, I'm actually not sure how far back I remember now. Ever since Breach threw me six months into the future. I knew nothing about my past until Cesar, my brother, showed up." he told him. "He's kinda working for the wrong side right now, and he's a little crazy."

"The wrong side?"

"Providence. Lead by Black Knight." Rex hurriedly explained. "Come on." he then said, standing up and walking over to the door.

Robin stood up, but didn't move. "Where are we going?" he asked, not going anywhere until he knew.

"We're just sneaking out." The EVO told him. "Noah, my best friend, will be at the basketball court. Can you play?" he asked, and the younger nodded. "Good. Maybe you can help me."

* * *

><p>"Rex! What took you so long? And who's the kid?"<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes at the blonde that had walked over to them. "I'm not a kid!" he said angrily. "Call me that again, and I'll show you what this '_kid'_ can do."

Even with the dark shades on, the boy obviously knew he was glaring. "Okay, not a kid! Sorry!"

The 13-year-old smirked.

Rex grinned. "Hey, Noah. Sorry, we were kinda telling each other about our lives... kinda. This is Robin, a boy we found while at Paradise."

Noah looked at Robin curiously. "Is he some apprentice to Six or something?" he asked, noticing the green sweatshirt and the shades. "If he had weapons, he would look like one."

The youngest raised an eyebrow. "No. I would never be an apprentice to that green bean. Ba-" he was cut off when Rex put his hand over his mouth.

"So. Are we gonna play basketball?" He asked, now the other two were quiet. Just as he said it, his phone rang. He groaned, pulled his hand away, and walked over to the other end of the court to answer.

Robin had to admit, meeting Noah made him upset. He missed his friends. What if they hadn't survived the freeze, like he had? M'Gann, Kaldur, Conner, and Cassie maybe... but what about the others? He had survived because he was lucky.

He pushed the thoughts aside. It's not like he could help right now. Dr. Holiday refused to let him, saying that she would take care of it. When he tried to figure something out without her knowing, Six had busted him. It was frustrating. His friends were lost, and he couldn't even search. If it were there mentors in this position, than Batman would be searching.

Robin had asked about Bruce Wayne. Dr. Holiday had told him he was alive, but nothing else. He planned to look up what had become of his mentor and father since he had gone missing.

"I'm Noah, by the way." The blonde introduced himself, as Rex continued to talk to someone on the phone. He looked pretty bored with the conversation. "Is your... real name Robin?" he asked.

"To you and the rest of the world it is."

"What's that mean-?"

Before either of them could say anything else, Rex ran over, and grabbed the younger boys arm. "We have to go... bye Noah!"

"Stop dragging me!" he protested, pulling his arm out of the EVOs hand. "We just got here!"

"Yeah, well now we have a situation to take care of." Rex told him, not stopping, and Robin had no choice but to run to keep up. "Hop on." he added, as the boy make a hover-bike out of his body.

Robin's jaw dropped, but he quickly hid his surprise. Instead of asking questions like he wanted to, he jumped on back like he said. "Where are we going?"

"Boston. Someone went EVO, and I kinda wanna get there before Providence."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to make this story about 30-40 chapters, so sorry if some chapters seem a little slow. For example, this one... but kinda had to get it out of the way. Next chapter will be better (: Especially for those who like Robin in near-death situations XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice... sadly.**

_Italics: Subconscious memory_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<br>Boston 9:27 EDT**

**Chapter 4**

"_That's_ an EVO?" Robin asked as he hopped off Rex's hover-cycle, which disappeared a moment later. "It looks..." he struggled to find a word. "Ugly. And not very asterous."

The EVO looked like some huge, slimy green wolf with tentacles coming out of its neck.

Rex didn't bother asking about the younger boys odd language. He faced the EVO, and built his Boogie Pack. "You're going to stay here, and when Doc gets here-" he cut off when he turned around, and saw that the Boy Wonder was gone.

He groaned. "Dude! Doc is going to _kill_ me!" Then he created his smack hands, and immediately went to get the EVO. Just as he reached it, he was distracted, and one of the tentacles caught him, sending him flying across the street.

It had been a... pretty creepy laugh.

Rex crashed into the building across the street. He quickly let his eyes scan the area, and couldn't find the source. Then he looked right next to him to see a boy with dark glasses, grinning.

"GAH!" he yelled, jumping away. "Don't _do _that! You're worse than Six!" he said, narrowing his eyes at him. "How did you do that? You were just poof and gone... and then poof you're there."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You sound like a genius. Now let's go kick monster butt! I even feel like I haven't done it in forever!" he said. Just as he did, an explosion went off on the EVO, making it look in the other direction.

Rex looked at it, shocked. "How- Did _you_ do that?" he asked, turning back to Robin... only to find he was gone again. "Stop doing that!" he yelled, before creating his BAS, and going at the EVO again.

He saw Robin out of the corner of his eye, flipping out of the way of a tentacle. A flash of green signaled the arrival of Agent Six. Which meant Holiday was near by... if only he could convince the Boy Wonder to go back before she killed him for letting him fight an EVO.

Rex sliced a few tentacles off of the wolfish EVO, and tried to get closer to it, dodging various objects thrown his way. As he got closer, he saw something that immediately caught his attention. A mark on the EVO that really shouldn't be there. The hand-like mark that showed up on EVOs Van Kliess made. It was impossible that he made this one though... he was gone!

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw green. "Did you see the mark?" he asked. Six raised an eyebrow.

"Holiday and I saw it the minute we arrived. Are you saying you _just_ noticed?" he asked, before disappearing again, He could hardly handle on ninja... but _two_?

"What's the big deal about a hand mark?" A voice behind him asked suddenly, scaring the crap out of him. He jumped in surprise, and turned to the other, eyes narrowing. Robin just grinned. "Sorry, Rex."

Rex shrugged it off. "That mark is only on an EVO when Van Kliess made it. I've seen it enough to know it anywhere."

"So... why the big deal?"

The EVO teen turned away from him, and re-created his BFS. "Because Van Kliess has been gone for more than half a year, and we thought he was finally out of our hair."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

Deciding he really didn't want to know what he meant by 'gone'... Robin asked anyways. "What do you mean by 'gone'? As in missing or... dead?"

"All of the above, I think... one minute, let me pound this EVO first." Rex said, before charging forward. Robin stood back and watched as the older teen made his way closer to the wolf-like EVO. In a way, it reminded the Boy Wonder of Wolfe. He was lost in thought for a minute, and didn't snap out of it until Rex placed his hand on the EVOs head. He didn't see what happened next, though. Movement seen just out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned away from Rex and the 'wolf' to see what it was. Whatever- or whoever- it was was in a garage that had its door ripped off. It was dark, with only a bit of light. He cautiously stepped inside, only to see that nobody was there. He turned to leave, and stepped right into something... something _big_.

Looking up, his eyes narrowed under his shades, and he took a step back. What was in front of him was clearly an EVO. He took another step backwards, bumping into yet another EVO. He had half a mind to call Rex for assistance. Instead, he got into a defensive stance.

"There is no need to fight." said a voice from an unseen source. "We are simply here to chat."

Robin turned around, just in time to see a man step forward, into the very little light there was inside. The man's hair was black and... long. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a brown-ish color. One of his hands seemed mechanical, and was gold. Even though he had never met or seen him before, he knew exactly who he was.

"Van Kliess."

Van Kliess smirked. "So, you already know who I am, and I know who you are." as soon as he said that, Robin's eyes widened. Then he realized that he must mean that as in who he was as Batman's partner. Of course, it wasn't that. "Robin, the Boy Wonder. Protege to Batman. You're also Richard Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, who is Batman. You lost your parent at the age of eight, and have been living in Gotham until you... got a little frost-bite."

The knowledge Van Kliess had about him shocked the Boy Wonder. "Stalker." he grumbled. "So what do you want? Are you going to blackmail me or something?"

"Neither I am simply here to help." Van Kliess responded. "Rex and his friends can_not_ help you, Richard."

Robin glared at him. "It's Robin... and like _you_ can." he said angrily. "I don't even know you, and I already know that you're no good." he turned away to leave, and get his new friends.

"How can you trust them... when they won't even tell the truth about Bruce Wayne."

Those words made the Boy Wonder freeze, and he spun around. "What do you _mean?_" he asked. Before he could get an answer, Rex went flying into the wall in the back of the garage. Outside, the EVO was still at it.

Rex saw Van Kliess right away. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked angrily, standing up. "Breach sent you to who-knows-when!"

The older EVO smirked again, and turned to him. "Rex, you have not changed a bit." he said, as if they were old friends. "How I am here is a rather... interesting story, but it is for another time." he turned back to Robin. "I am here to talk to_ Robin._ When you find out you cannot trust Providence, come and find me in Abysus."

"If you think we're just going to let you leave-" Rex started, but before he could finish, the EVO smashed into the garage.

Van Kliess turned away. "You won't have a choice, Rex. After all, you already have that to take care of that." he said, before disappearing. The other two EVOs followed after him like minions. Six was out of sight. Rex would have no choice but to run back outside. He created a large boot-like machine out of his feet, and looked over his shoulder at Robin.

"Stay here. I'll handle the EVO faster alone." Rex said, leaving again.

_No way!_ Robin thought, annoyed that, even in the future, he was treated like a child. So, he ran out. Unfortunately, the EVO swung around just at the moment, catching him with his clawed foot. The claw caught his shoulder, and he felt blood seeping down his arm. He went right into a wall, bashing his head against brick. He was out before he crashed to the concrete ground.

_"Are we just going to leave them here?"_

_"Of course not." Freeze said. "The League would find them too easily. Scatter them around the world. Onto another planet if you want. Just hide them away well enough so that the League won't find them."_

_Klarion smirked. "I'll take care of that." he said. "They won't melt. The places they'll be in are too cold. Anyone alive this day can't track them... and they're the only ones that would have a reason to look." And the teens disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>10 reviews or no update.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The 'memory' was tweaked a little from the last part in Chapter 1. I'll probably change it there too. Honestly, I got some of the whole 'Robin remembering thing' from Tower Prep with the 'Subconscious sees all." part :P<strong>

**Also, I don't care if Van Kliess was sent to who-knows-when. I wanted to bring him back, so I did. I'm still working out exactly how he got back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer to the riddle: Language<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>If you break me<br>I do not stop working,  
>If you touch me<br>I may be snared,  
>If you lose me<br>Nothing will matter.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ (:**

**btw... im just gonna say Base for... wherever Rex, Holiday, Six, and W-Knight go :P So... whatever (:**

**PLEASE READ A/N AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<br>Base 12:36 EEST**

* * *

><p>"He'll be fine, Rex. It's just a mild concussion." Dr. Holiday's voice was the first thing Robin heard when he started to come around.<p>

Rex answered almost immediately. "I know, but I'm bored and Noah won't answer his phone. I'm bored! When is he going to wake up?" he almost whined. He was thankful he didn't.

He forced his tired eyes open. No light shone in his eyes, thanks to his dark glasses. Then he realized all he saw was... red. His first thought was Wally- then he remembered that his best friend was missing. They were supposed to be prepared for things like this... the whole team...

"Rob, you alright?" The red-figure asked. It took Robin a moment to realize that it was Rex, wearing his jacket.

Robin just grinned. "Yeah, feeling the aster." he said. This time, Rex didn't ignore his odd weird.

"What's 'aster'" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The birds grin widened. "The opposite of 'Disaster'. If like is the opposite of dislike, why can't aster be the opposite of disaster?" he said, like he had asked Superboy when the word first popped into his head.

Dr. Holiday stepped forward. "Robin, do you remember what Van Kliess told or asked you?" she asked. "This is the first time he's showed up in a while. We want to know as much as we can." she told him.

Robin frowned, and tried to recall the events before he... got hit. Nothing came back to him... not even Van Kliess. "Sorry, Doc." he sighed apologetically.

She tried to hide her disappointment. "If you remember anything, tell me right away." she told him, before exiting the small space. Six began to follow, but then turned back.

"When you feel better-" He started, but was interrupted by Rex.

"In other words, when Doc lets him." he said, and then fell silent. Even with the glasses, they both knew the green-clad man was glaring at them.

Six continued, "When you're better, I'll help you learn how to fight certain EVOs. I don't think many of your moves can be effective, and your boomerangs-"

"Birdarangs."

"Will last forever, or your... bombs." Six said, ignoring the interruption. He then walked out after Dr. Holiday to do... whatever ninjas do. The two teens and Bobo sat in silence for a while, before Rex stood up, and walked over to his fridge.

"Soda?" he offered, looking over his shoulder. Robin just shook his head. "Hey, if you want a recap, it's all over the news. All about the mysterious kid was' and 'why he was allowed to fight the EVO.' The probably wouldn't have really cared, if you hadn't been thrown into the wall.

Robin vaguely remembered a wolf-like creature. 'It's annoying, not being able remember." he grumbled in frustration. He closed his eyes, and attempted to retrieve his lost memories. They taunted him.

Rex interrupted his thoughts, though. "I know. I can't remember anything from little over a year ago." he said, reminding him.

The bird had no response. He was complaining about forgetting not even a half an hour of his life, when Rex had lost about fourteen or fifteen years.

An awkward silence settled between them as Rex closed the refrigerator door with his foot, a soda in his hand. It probably would have stayed quiet in the room... if the soda hadn't exploded in his face.

Like any other 13-year-old would, Robin started laughing. Out the window, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Rex's friend... Noah?... must've stopped by while they were off fighting the EVO, and stayed around to see the result of his prank.

Rex scowled. "He's been doing that ever since his date with Clare!" he said, racing out. Not wanting to miss anything, Robin followed quickly. Unfortunately, Noah had already disappeared. "I'll get him back later." Rex growled, turning back to Robin. "Let's do something." he said, before turning and walking away.

"You _might_ want to be a little more specific," Robin suggested, rushing to follow the older teen. "because 'something' can mean anything... like something I'd really hate to do right now."

He groaned. "Stop sounding like Noah." he said, not looking at him. Robin raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to be offended or not. At his questioning look, Rex quickly explained in a single word. "Smart."

It took all of Robin's self control not to start laughing. He then ignored the wave of guilt that he had been forcing back the whole time since he had first started hanging out with Rex. His friends were missing, stuck in blocks of ice, and possibly dead... and he was here, hanging out with Rex. Of course, it didn't help that Rex reminded him of Wally. Then Six reminded him of Batman, and Holiday reminded him of Black Canary. He shook away the thoughts. There was nothing he could do right now.

He continued to follow Rex until they reached a room with a basketball hoop. "Why don't we just go to the park like we did last time?" he asked curiously, as Rex picked up a basketball from over by the wall.

"Doc would kill me." Rex told him, taking a few steps back from the hoop, and then attempted to get the ball through the net. He missed.

The Boy Wonder stepped forward with a grin. "Aim _above_ the net, not _at_ the net." he suggested, picking up the basketball as it rolled over to him, and throwing it back. Rex tried again... and to his shock, it actually went through this time.

Grinning, Rex quickly retrieved the ball, and bounce-passed it to Robin, who threw it from where he was, a little further back.

They played in silence until Rex decided to break it. "What was it like? Before the event, back when the heroes were still around? Like... in school?"

Robin shrugged. "School was normal, guess." he said, tossing he ball to Rex. "Everything was... I don't think there were many differences. There were probably more psychos back then than now, though."

"I dunno, I've met a few so far." Rex said with a grin. "Did you play any sports?" he then asked, throwing the basket-ball again. It bounced right off the rim, and nearly whacked him Rex in the head.

"Smooth." Robin said, taking the basketball and laughing. He took a shot, and got it through the net with ease.

"Show off." Rex grumbled, as the basketball bounced back to him. Robin walked over closer to the net, looking at it curiously.

"It's crooked." he told him. And he then walked up until he was standing right under it. "Give me the ball." he told him, and he got it almost immediately. He started throwing it up, hitting the bottom side of the rim, trying to knock it into place.

"We found something!" The voice of Dr. Holiday suddenly said, surprising both. Distracted and not paying attention, the basketball came back down from the rim, whacking Robin in the head. Hard. The boys hand immediately went up to his head, where the basketball had hit. He then glared at the basketball, as if it were all its fault.

Rex looked at Robin for a minute before starting to laugh. Dr. Holiday walked over, looking concerned. "Robin, are you alright?" she asked.

It took him a moment to respond. "Yeah... I'm fine." he finally said, and grinned. "It's not a normal day unless something hits me in the head."

She smiled. Then she seemed to remember why she had come looking for them in the first place. "We think we might have found one of your teammates." she informed him. Then Holiday realized he was barely listening. "Robin...?"

His eyes, which had been watching the ground, darted to her. "Sorry, I was kinda spacing out for a minute." he said.

"I said we think we found one of your teammates." Dr. Holiday repeated.

Robins eyes widened in surprised, and then he grinned. Even at this news, though, he didn't seem as happy as someone might expect him to be. "Dr. Holiday, I have a question before we go to find them or anything." he said carefully.

She raised an eyebrow, looking cautious. "What is it?"

"Where is Bruce Wayne?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Im addicted to cliff-hangers (: I really want to write the next chapter. I'm still trying to decide who should be first, lol. So.. you vote!<strong>

**Should it be:**

**1. Kid Flash**

**2. Superboy**

**or**

**3. Artemis**

**oh and... 10 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer to riddle: A heart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This weeks riddle: <strong>It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Alexis<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! XD It's the most I've gotten in one chapter! 27 is gonna be my new favorite number now XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**_Artemis POV_

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<br>****November 23, 16:39 EDT**

She knew it was him. Who else could it be? A 13-year-old running around, fighting monsters, with bird-a-rangs. It could only be Robin. Finally, she knew where at least one of her teammates was.

Artemis knew nothing about where or when she was. The man who found her hadn't told her much. At least, not without her joining him. Instead of joining, she instead left. It wasn't like she couldn't find the information she needed on her own, right?

She was sitting around the now-abandoned Mount Justice, watching TV. Artemis had been shocked to see that the place still had cable.

She knew where he was now: she didn't have to wait around. Artemis picked up her bow, and started over to the zeta-tubes. Surprisingly, they still worked. Maybe the League had thought that, eventually, the Young Justice team would come back. Maybe they just forgot to turn them off... or they had used the Mountain for something. She wasn't sure, and she really didn't care. It made it a lot easier for her.

_"Recognized: Artemis B07"_ the computers female voice said, before she stepped into the tubes.

* * *

><p><em>(Since I KNOW hardly anyone read the top... the reason there is no M'Gann in this yet is because I want her found third (: )<em>

She wasn't positive of the name of the location. She had just chosen at random, not bothering to check. All she wanted to do was get their attention, anyways. If she showed up on the news, surely Robin would see, and contact her right away.

So, she ran off towards where she could hear the constant chatter of the civilians. She could feel peoples stares as she walked by. Could hear others pointing out the weird girl dressed in green with a mask and a bow and arrow.

Artemis ignored them, and instead tried to remember where she was. She couldn't be positive, though. Things had changed, just like she had known. She didn't even know the year yet.

She shook away the thoughts, and grabbed her quiver, and then an arrow. People who had seen were starting panic, and she heard someone whisper to a friend '_call the police!'._ Again, Artemis ignored them, and aimed at a spot in the middle of the street, and released. When it hit, a small explosion went off, filling the street with fog.

As she had guessed, people started screaming. It took her a moment, though, to realize that they weren't running from her, but from something at the end of the street. Curious, she started racing down the street, in the direction opposite the way everyone else was running.

Then she saw something that was... disturbing. It seemed like a half-human, half-monster. It looked like it had just been slimed on Nickelodeon, and was black. All Artemis could do was watch in amazement as it continued to change, until it was just some human-shaped... _thing_ dripping black goo. It's eyes were glowing yellow.

People continued to run, while Artemis loaded another arrow, and shot it at it. It stuck in its chest for a minute, before exploding. The monster splattered into a pile of mush on the ground. The archer took a hesitant step closer, wondering if it was really _that_ easy. Before the thought had even fully formed in her mind, it started moving, once again taking it's previous shape. It looked at her _(_or at least she think it did_)_ and starting coming towards her. It was master than she had expected, and she had to dive out of the way as it attempted to grab her.

From the ground, she sat up, and launched another arrow it's way. It exploded again, but it had seemed prepared this time, and hadn't been down as long as last time.

_"What does that girl think she's _doing_?"_

_"Where's Providence?"_

_"Those arrows aren't doing much."_

_"What is that girl _wearing_?"_

She couldn't ignore the questions as the ones watching starting chatting with the people around them. Why were they so nonchalant about this... well, no nonchalant, but not very chalant either, as Robin might say.

Even though it was doing nothing, she continued to shoot arrows at it. It just kept getting closer, no matter what she did. When it got too close, instead of shooting it with an arrow, she kicked at it. When her foot met what she hoped was it's arm, her let stuck. Seconds later, she was being tossed across the street, and was slamming into the building.

She looked up as the monster got closer. Her quiver was gone, over where she had accidentally dropped it before getting tossed. Right before it reached her, though, it was being knocked out of the way by... another teenager?

"Robin?" she called, thinking the boy with dark-hair was him. Then she realized this kid wasn't wearing glasses or a mask like Robin always wore. Instead, he had goggles. He was grinning, though, just like the Boy Wonder would be.

She stood up, and ran towards her bow and arrows. She didn't pay attention to the other kid until she had the both with her. Artemis was shocked to see that the kid had powers. He was creating machines out of his body. The first thing she saw was a cannon. Then there was a jet pack... and then boots.

Artemis frowned, and raced towards them. He was trying to do something, she could tell. He couldn't get close enough, though. Deciding to help, she aimed another arrow- her last arrow- at the EVO. Again, it exploded, causing it to go down. Even though it didn't stay very long, the other kid placed both his hands on it just as it was re-forming.

"What are you-" she stopped talking when, instead of it resuming the same shape she had seen before, it changed into a human shape. This caused her to frown. By the time she reached him, there was a young woman on the ground in front of him. Two other girls rushed over, and helped the girl to her feat.

"You're welcome." the kid in the jacket said, turning to face Artemis. "Let me guess: member of a team, and looking for Robin?" he asked. It didn't surprise her that she knew; this was the kid she had seen her youngest teammate with. She simply nodded, and he walked over to her. "I'm Rex. But I'm sure you've heard of me." he said, grinning.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, name doesn't ring a bell." she said nonchalantly (**That's my new favorite word (:** ). "Can we just go?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Rex frowned, and nodded, and then made a weird face. Artemis was about to ask if he was alright, when he started... dancing? He moved around like that for a while, and she just watched in amazement. It took her a moment to figure out that something was in his shirt. His little dance started to remind her of the 'urkel dance'.

Finally, about two minutes later, a slithering piece of black goo fell out of his shirt, and he froze. Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Urkel, let's just go." she said. His face turned pink as he created a hoverbike. This didn't surprise the archer anymore- nothing did, really.

Artemis got on behind him, and he took off. She removed her mask after about five minutes, and the two went the whole way to... wherever they were going, in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Base<br>November 23, 17:04 EEST  
><strong>

"I don't see why I couldn't go." Robin grumbled as he sat on a chair. Dr. Holiday was working on something he couldn't see. Six was off who knows where. Rex had gone to find his teammate. "And when are you going to tell me about Bruce?"

Dr. Holiday sighed, and walked over. "Fine. Bruce Wayne is with Providence." she told him. "He had been ever since the Event."

Robin frowned. "So that means I can't see him." he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

Holiday just frowned, and was about to say something else when she heard the unmistakable sound of Rex's voice. He was talking to someone.

The Boy Wonder brightened immediately, and he moved away from the wall. After listening for a minute, he grinned, and ran off. Doctor Holiday just watched him go, not able to hide her relief. She had evaded telling him the whole truth, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who should be next?<strong>

**M'Gann**

**Zatanna**

**Wondergirl**

**or Conner**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want Wally found right after Artemis, so he might be after whoever is found next. This is just a vote so I can figure it out before I get there. Next person should be found at Chapter 10.<strong>

**Answer to the riddle: Nothing**

_**15 reviews or no update (: **_

**If I get even close to as many reviews as last time, I'll update in half a week rather than a whole week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U: I will try to fit the previous GR episode into this. Also, I am editing a few of the chapters to include Rocket, Icon's partner. She's the girl that glows purple. Like her page on fb! XD Oh... and I'm editing to make it so this matches the episode last week better.  
><strong>

**A/U2: Sorry for late update- very busy :S**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**_Rex POV_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Base<br>********November 23, 17:15 EEST****

* * *

><p>Rex hid his surprise when he saw Robin run out of almost nowhere, and hug the blonde. Even though he had only known Robin for a short while... he knew him long enough to know this was odd. If the little he knew about him so far didn't let him know that, then the surprised look on Artemis' face would have.<p>

Robin froze, and quickly moved away from Artemis. "Er... hi, Artemis. You know, I thought that someone else that Rex found. Not that I'm not glad to see you! I just-" The Boy Wonder looked at the ground, and the archer grinned.

"I know what you mean." she told him.

Robin grinned back. "How did you escape your own ice prison?" he asked. Artemis began to launch into an explanation to answer his question, when Rex became aware they were still outside.

"Not to interrupt- but let's go inside." He said, and they both fell silent. As they did, the EVO teen turned around and walked over to where he was currently living. The only living thing inside when he walked in was Bobo, who didn't even acknowledge them.

He heard the other two follow him into the RV, and he sat down on the bed. Artemis sat down next to him, while Robin leaned against the wall across from them. "So... what were you saying about how you got free?" the Boy Wonder asked, watching the archer.

She looked down at the ground, and frowned. "All I really remember is waking up somewhere... really cold. Colder than where I had been before I was frozen, though that may only be because I had been in the ice so long it just seemed colder. I immediately thought that I was going to freeze to death; I mean, it was snowing, and I could barely see anything." she paused. "I remember seeing shadows-" she stopped, and looked up at Robin. "That's all I can remember right now."

Rex frowned. He was about to say something when the door opened, and both Dr. Holiday and Six walked in. He grinned. "You know, when two more of their teammates pop up, you'll both end up just talking to us from outside." he said. The room was already filled. He then looked back to Artemis. "Artemis, that's Holiday and Six. Holiday and Six, this is Artemis." he introduced them quickly.

Nobody said anything, and after a moment Six just left without a word. Holiday, however, smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Artemis. If you want to know anything about what has happened in the past fifty years, just come find me." she said, when she realized none of the kids were going to say anything. She exited, and the archer shifted her eyes back to the floor.

"Artemis- maybe you should take a rest." Robin suggested. "Maybe you'll remember more after you're completely awake."

Artemis looked up at the Boy Wonder. "I'm awake." she lied. "Besides, if I fall asleep, what if I end up not remembering anything?" she said. "I want to try to remember sooner than later." She placed her head in her hands, and closed her eyes.

When looking up to say something to Robin, Rex realized that the younger teen had disappeared. Where to, he had no idea, and he probably wouldn't find out until Robin came back himself. After sitting down for a few seconds, he walked over to his fridge and took out a soda before walking over to the table, and sitting down with Bobo, who was just chilling out, not being destructive for once.

"There was some man." The archer suddenly said, attracting Rex's attention. He immediately stood up and walked over. Her eyes were still closed. "He took me back to... somewhere- and told me that he had found me frozen in a block of ice. He offered to help me find my friends and family. I knew something wasn't right with him, so I said no. He continued to try and convince me, but eventually I just ran away and went to the Cave." she stopped talking and looked up at where Robin had been. She frowned. "I hate it when he does his ninja thing." she grumbled.

"_Ninja_ thing?" Rex asked, sitting back down next to her.

She nodded. "Disappearing without anyone noticing, and then popping up again." she told him. "He used to do it all the time on missions, like in Bialyia. He just disappeared."

Rex hesitated a moment, before asking, "What's your name, and who's your family?" He didn't expect her to answer, and wasn't surprised when she refused to answer.

"Sorry, Urkel, but I'd rather keep my secret identity a secret."

He was about to respond when he heard someone knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

After Rex answered the door, he walked out and didn't return. She heard voices outside, but didn't bother walking out to see who he was talking to. It's not like it was any of her business, anyways. She just sat inside, and listened to their inaudible voices until they disappeared. Instead of going out to check and see what was happening and why he had left, she laid down on the bed, and just watched the top of the bed. It wasn't until about five minutes later that the door opened again.

She sat upright to look over and ask what had happened, but didn't when she saw it was Robin, not Rex. She may have asked anyways, if the first words that came out of his mouth weren't 'Do you know why Rex left?'

"Who was he talking to? Holiday?" Artemis asked. "Oh, and where were you? You just disappeared like you usually do."

He shrugged. "Six had offered to help me learn how to fight the EVO's, and I was just talking to him while you were trying to remember what had happened- by the way, _did_ you remember anything?"

Artemis nodded and repeated everything she had told Rex to him. "I kinda got distracted by your 'ninja thing', and I didn't tell him who I saw." she told him. "I doubt you would know who, but who knows." she paused for a moment to recollect the memory of the strange man. "He was pale. Tall... reminded me of a pedophile..." she paused again when Robin grinned, and started chuckling, and she rolled her eyes. He immediately stopped, and after a moment, she continued. "He had kinda-brown eyes... um..." she frowned. "Long hair, and a gold hand."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a surprised expression cross Robin's face for only an instant. When she turned to him, though, it was gone. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the Boy Wonder. "Do you know who he is?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "I ran into him my first day out fighting an EVO. He tried to convince me to join him- and he had two random EVO's with him." he told her. "His name is Van Kliess, and all I know about him is that he's an enemy to Rex. I don't really know anything else about him yet other than that he's an EVO-"

"Okay, I've heard about these 'EVO's ever since I got here. Can someone please explain to me what an EVO is?" Artemis interrupted, looking slightly lost. "I mean, I know that that person- monster- whatever I fought today was one... but what _is_ it. Where do they come from?"

The Boy Wonder grinned. "Ask Dr. Holiday. She'll tell you anything you want to know about them- ask her about Van Kliess too, because I have somewhere to be." he told her, before walking out the door. The archer quickly stood up and followed, not wanting to be left alone again. Of course, he was already gone, and she groaned. Knowing that it would probably be a waste of time to go out and search for anyone, she lay back down on the bed, and decided to finally get some rest. What else was there to do, anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>~Will be edited later~<strong>

**What pairings should or shouldn't be in this story? Tell me in the reviews!**

**15 reviews or no update.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If you know the meaning of 'disclaimer', then this REALLY isn't necessary.**

**A/N1: I dont give a hoop-de-ding about the previous episode. I'll use Van Kliess' method of getting back, and how Breach got back, but my version: Rex never knew, and he was never there. Van Kliess was with Providence, but he had gotten away because... of reasons :| Yeah, there's me nearly giving away stuff. I'm a genius.**

**A/N2: Sorry I haven't updated- I've been sick, and unable to get on the computer...**

**A/N3: I know the last chapter was short... I'm really sorry ): And sorry if this Chapter sucks...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 8<strong>**

_Black Knight POV_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Providence<br>********November 26, 14:47 EEST****

"I don't see why it's so hard for you to bring a couple of_ children_ here." Black Knight said with a frown, obviously displeased.

Van Kliess frowned right back. "They are not _trusting_ kids. Robin trusted whoever saved him, and Artemis is guarded." he told her. She didn't respond immediately, and instead walked over to a window. He watched her in silence, and walked up behind her. "You _could_ always bring them here yourself, or send someone else to go get them."

She turned to him. "Are you suggesting I kidnap them?"

"They are just children." Van Kliess pointed out, and her eyes narrowed.

"You can't underestimate them, Van Kliess. They may be children, but they were trained by the Justice League. They aren't the kind of children that could be easily kidnapped." she told him.

He didn't look convinced. "Even with who you have on your side?" he asked. "You have three people under your control, who could get to them."

Black Knight thought about it for a moment. "They could." she agreed. "After all, it's not like they would want to hurt any of them." she said, walking out of the room, and into the hall. Van Kliess followed her, into the bright hall, and then to a dark room. The only source of light came from the center, and even that was dull. There was a man with red hair and dark glasses asleep on near the door.

She walked over to the controls in the middle of the room, and flipped a switch. The lights got brighter, revealing a test tube. Inside, was a boy in a white suite, with an S on his chest. There were G-Gnomes above his head. "After so long, the weapon is finally back under the Light's control."

"I still wonder how you are involved with them." Van Kliess said, as the man behind them stirred.

Without turning away from Superboy, she replied, "I don't see why it's any concern to you." she paused as a screech sounded from the left side of the room. Even with the light from the pod, you couldn't see into the corner. Black Knight just ignored it. "If you must know, I was a sort of... apprentice to the Light, when the League was still protecting their cities."

Van Kliess looked at Superboy for a minute, looking thoughtful. "What if you were to send the Superboy after the Team?" he asked. "Convincing them to come won't work, but they wouldn't want to hurt their teammate and friend."

She ignored him, again. "The Light sent all the ice villains after the Team, and Klarion the witch boy went with them to make sure they didn't fail. Yet they're still here." she said, mostly to herself.

"Who was your mentor?" Van Kliess asked.

Black Knight smiled, as if remembering a happy memory. "Queen Bee. Eleven or twelve years after Junior Justice League went 'missing', she found me when I was still a little girl, and decided to take me in." her smile disappeared. "There were others, apprentices to the others... they are gone now."

They stood in silence for a while, before Black Knight spoke again. "We will send the Superboy after them. Arsenal will go with him." She said, turning to the man that had been sleeping by the door. He was now standing, and when she spoke his name, he walked over to join the two. "You are to make sure he doesn't fail." she told him.

"How do you know he won't _help _his friends?" Van Kliess asked.

"Do you think those G-Gnomes are there just for show? An old... _friend _of Queen Bee's stopped by, and erased his memories of his time with the team. All he remembers is Cadmus." She answered him, not looking away from Arsenal.

Van Kliess still saw a flaw in that plan. "How do you know _Arsenal_ won't help? He was a friend of theirs."

"He won't. I trust he will do what he has to do." she told him. "The sooner we get those two, the better. If we allow them to stay with White Knight much longer, then they may find their friends, and it will only get more difficult." she turned to Van Kliess. "Release the Superboy." **(1)**

* * *

><p><strong>1: I got this line from Teen Titans the New 52 #1... hehe (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Base<br>November 28, 12:37 EEST**

"Artemis, it's noon, will you wake _up_ already?" Robin said loudly, trying to shake the archer awake. It had been four days since Rex had returned with in. In those days, the two had hardly seen each other at all. Artemis was always with Holiday, and Robin was either training with Six, out playing basketball with Noah and Rex, or he was who-knows-where.

She groaned, and pulled the blankets over her head. The day after she arrived, Dr. Holiday had gotten two empty rooms ready. One for all the girls, one for all the boys. Both rooms had a few blow-up matresses, a lamp, and a TV, and they were right across the hall from each other.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Rex standing in the doorway. "Is she up yet?" he asked, and he shook his head. The EVO shrugged, and walked away.

"Not yet." he said, and stood up. She was close to the edge of the blow-up mattress, leaving plenty of room next to her. This gave him an idea. He walked over to stand next to it. Though he knew Artemis would probably murder him, he jumped onto the end. He had the desired result, as she was bounced off the mattress, onto the floor.

Seconds later, her head popped up from behind the mattress. She glared at him. "Must you be more annoying than Baywatch?" she asked, standing up. He was surprised that was all.

"You aren't going to try and kill me?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Not now. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not till next week. But I'll get you." she said, before forcing him out of the room, and closing the door behind him.

Robin groaned, and knocked on the now locked door. "Artemis, don't go back to bed." he called.

The door opened again, and she walked out, now in her civvies. Her hair was still down, but she put it up after she closed the door behind her. "Why is it so important that I had to wake up?" she asked, and it was obvious he was still angry, even though she looked half asleep.

"Because I wanted to tell you about what I found." Robin told her. "While I haven't been hanging out with Noah and Rex or training with Six, I've been looking everyone up."

Artemis was wide awake almost immediately. "You mean you found Wally?" she asked, and then quickly added, "And the others?"

He shook his head. "No. The League, and friends of ours." he said, hiding a grin. "I found almost everyone." He hesitated for a minute, before adding, "Flash is dead... I wonder how Wally will handle that."

The archer was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Is anyone else dead?"

He shook his head again. "No- only Flash." he looked down, suddenly interested with his feet. "Batman had two new Robin's after I left."

Artemis frowned. Even with the glasses, she knew this upset the Boy Wonder. "Do you know who it was?" she asked him.

He nodded. "First one was a boy Jason Todd- he was killed by the Joker. The second, Tim Drake, disappeared, just like all the other heroes. In other words, he retired."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah- I found Roy too." he said with a frown. "I think you'd be happy to know you were an Aunt." he told her, and grinned. "He and Cheshire had a daughter, Lian... she's dead now." he explained.

She just looked shocked. Then her expression looked completely annoyed. "Please tell me I don't have him as a brother in law."

Robin shook his head, and chuckled. "Don't worry, you don't." he told her. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you about Roy. He wasn't Red Arrow when he 'retired'."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "He changed his name again?"

"Not only his name." Robin said. "He worked for Deathstroke, and changed his name to Arsenal."

She sighed. "I knew I didn't like him for a reason." she said, before starting to walk towards where the others would be. "Robin... how did you find out about everyone anyways? I mean, I'm pretty sure it wasn't on the news about how one of the other Robin's was killed by the Joker."

"I hacked the Batcave"

* * *

><p><strong>~I'll start the riddles again next chapter. (:~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VOTE:<strong>

**Which hero would you like to pop up first?**

* * *

><p><strong>15 Reviews or NO Update. (:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**For those who don't know, I have a fb page for this FF page... it's just iSniffMarkers, if u wanna see it.**

**Also, since I couldn't say anything in the last chapter- Cookies for Reina Grayon for being my 100th reviewer! XD**

**Sorry for the late update, btw- my charger had broken.**

**And... just saying again: I am NOT paying attention to any new episodes. I will may attention to Wally's birthday one though :| Any new YJ episodes before December I will pay attention to, but I am completely ignoring Generator Rex.**

**btw: I accidentally deleted this chapter a few times... sorry if the e-mails are annoying you :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Base<strong>  
><strong>November 29, 17:06 EEST<strong>

* * *

><p>Though it was the end of November, entering December, the sun still beat down. Artemis was sitting down on the ground, with her arrows in front of her. While she had been checking her arrows, she had also been watching Robin and Six. The two had been training, again, except this time Robin was trying with his own pair of katana... it wasn't going well.<p>

Every time Robin tried to use one, he ended up throwing it at the ground, and jumping off to who knows where. He didn't like blades- said it reminded him of the Joker. Yet he insisted on trying to learn. Artemis didn't see the logic in that, and she wasn't going to waste her time trying to figurome, screw fbe it out.

She rolled up her arrows, and placed them next to her, until a shadow fell over her. Turning her head around, she saw Rex. "You look so alone- mind if I join?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Artemis shrugged. "Go ahead, I don't care. It's not like you won't anyways." she pointed out, pulling back her legs to cross them, just as a katana stuck in the ground where they had been moments before. She didn't even bother yelling at the Boy Wonder.

Six was beginning to look slightly frustrated, as Robin ran off again, before reappearing rather quickly. He walked over, and grabbed the katana, without a word. Robin then returned, and he actually started training for real with the blade... oh, never mind, he threw it again.

When she looked to the side to the EVO next to her, she didn't miss the anger in his eyes. He was watching his partner. "You alright?"

Rex shrugged. "I guess... I mean... I don't mean to sound like some spoiled little kid, but I just feel a little... forgotten." He tore his eyes away from the two training, and looked at her, before continuing. "Since Robin got here, I've only trained with Six once. He's been with bird boy this whole time."

Artemis couldn't hold back a grin. "In other words, he's like some annoying little brother that get's all the attention?" she suggested.

Though he tried to hide it, she saw the faint trace of a smile in his angry frown. "I guess. So, is that what he is to you?"

"In a way. He's kinda the little brother for the whole team- well, except for Zatanna." she said, and then got lost in thought. She didn't really pay attention to anything around her until she realized Rex had disappeared from her side. It didn't take her long to spot him walking towards his 'room'. Well, more like some RV or something...

She wasn't sure why, but she quickly picked up her arrows, and ran after him. Having nothing to say, she ended up walking with him, both remaining silent, until they reached the outside of the RV. Rex sat down, leaning against it's side, and took off his jacket. "I think I'm just gonna go somewhere where's there's _snow_." he said thoughtfully. "The desert isn't where I want to spend my winter... or this christmas!"

"Christmas is a month away." Artemis pointed out, before sitting next to him. "Maybe we'll all go somewhere else." Just as she said that, they heard a chuckle, and the distant monotone of Six's voice.

Rex looked hesitant for a moment. She was about to ask what was wrong, when he seemed to make up his mind to talk. "I'm gonna be going to Happy Harbor the day after tomorrow, actually, with some friends. There's a new sledding place there, and since there's plenty of snow there-"

Artemis interrupted, "Happy Harbor? That's where I've been all this time! At the Cave- the team's headquarters." she told him. "Just the day before the mission, we had gone sledding down Mount Justice."

Both fell into silence again. In the distance, the sounds of Six and Robin had faded. Any moment now, the bird would come looking for them. Well, unless he decided to go searching for more of the League.

"Hey, Artemis?"

The archer turned to him. He kept his eyes trained on he ground, avoiding her gaze "I was wondering- Noah's bringing his girlfriend, and her... dangerous friend. So... Maybe if you want you- you know, you would-"

Artemis smiled. "I'd love to come." she said, before he could may himself sound any more like an idiot. He turned to her. Several expressions crossed his face; first shock, then serious, then happy.

"You would?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

She nodded. "It's a date."

Not even a second later, she saw Robin walking over to see them, with a grin on his face. "I will learn to use a katana one day... you'll see!" he said, sitting down on the other side of Artemis. "So, what's up?"

Artemis and Rex smirked at each other. "Nothing, really." the archer said, and then stood up. "I'm gonna go find Holiday- see you guys later." she said, before walking away. Behind her, the sound of a closing door let her know the two boys were in the RV now.

* * *

><p>"Get ready- we're leaving for Hong Kong in ten minutes." Arsenal said, pausing in the doorway to the room Superboy was in. The clone, who was sitting on a 'bed', wasn't wearing the same suit he had been in while in the pod- it was the same design, except it was black and red, almost like his old shirt.<p>

Superboy glared at him. "Don't you give me orders." he warned him, standing up. He walked past him, into the hallway, and started walking away.

Arsenal frowned. "You'll have to get used to orders, if we're going to be going after the team- Black Knight put me in charge." he told him, closing the door and going after him.

"Why are we going to Hong Kong? It's not like Robin and Artemis will be there." Superboy asked.

"We aren't going after them- we're going after someone else." he told him. "Those two aren't the only ones to escape their ice prisons. Another one got away- Black Knight doesn't know about him yet, but I would recognize him anywhere, suit or not."

Arsenal took a newspaper clipping out of his pocket. All about how some EVO's escaped Providence in Hong Kong, when a fourth 'Evo' came to their rescue. What they didn't know was that it was a meta human, not an EVO. Maybe Black Knight did notice, and just didn't want to be bothered with it.

Superboy didn't bother looking at the clipping, and continued walking until he was outside. The archer stuck the clipping back in his pocket, and grabbed one of the bikes Black Knight left for them. When he looked over to the clone, he saw that he wasn't getting on a bike, but starting to fly off. "Superboy!" he called, starting to ride after him. The teen just looked annoyed, and landed again.

Arsenal was shocked. When did Superboy learn to fly? He couldn't do it while he was part of the team- what changed? Deciding he would probably find out later, he pushed the thought out of his mind. "Don't go ahead- Black Knight will have my head if we get separated and she finds out." he told him. Superboy glared at him, and the archer got onto his bike again, and started off towards Hong Kong. The clone flew above him- one of the bikes Black Knight set out was for nothing, apparently.

_This is going to be a long ride._ Arsenal thought, as the two made their way towards their destination. They both knew why they were supposed to go; Arsenal had different reasons. Nobody else knew what they were. As far as Providence knew, he was just one of their pawns, completely under their control.

"How far away is it from here?" Superboy asked, flying lower, closer to Arsenal.

The archer looked up at him. "I don't know- a two day ride, maybe three." he told him. The clone just nodded, and flew a little higher.

As they rode in silence, Roy, not Arsenal, had only one thought going through his mind: _Find his friends before Providence could._

* * *

><p><strong>15 Reviews or no update (:<strong>

**Riddle: What is as big as you are and does not weigh anything?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks for the 140 reviews, by the way (:**

**Answer to riddle: Your Shadow**

**Which should I write/publish first?**

**1.) Bad Boy: Just because he always did what Batman said, didn't make him some, well... some 'prude'. He's gone against Batman's orders before... well, kind of. When almost his entire team teases him about it, he decides to show them he's no good-y good-y.**

**2.) Bittersweet Perfection: Robin's gone, and in his place is something the team didn't expect. His appearance is frighteningly beautiful- he's nearly as strong as Superboy, almost as fast as Kid Flash, his reflexes are a hundred times better than they had already been before. He was a victim to the new Project Special... will his teammates ever get their teammate back?**

**3.) The Midnight Game: It was Wally's fault- he had suggested playing the game. It started a game, but ended up a fight against death in the old abandoned mansion in Central City. **

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Harbor<strong>

**December 3, 13:46 EDT**

Artemis laughed as she watched Rex and Noah go down on the same sled. They looked pretty stupid, and why they were going down together she didn't know, but it was amusing. Next to her, Claire and Annie were smiling. Both their cheeks were red from the cold weather.

Half-way down, Rex fell off the side of the sled, and face-planted in a pile of snow. Noah hit a sheet of ice, and sped up until he slid right over onto a lake. This renewed the archer's laughter. Well, that and the look one the blondes face.

"So, are you and Rex together?" Claire asked, as the boys were preoccupied. She had a grin on her face, and so did Annie when she stepped over to listen in.

Artemis immediately shook her head. "No! No- we're just friends." she said, and then looked back down at Rex. His head was covered in snow- heck, his whole body was covered in snow.

"I... am _cold_!" Rex shouted, as he started walking up towards the girls. Annie and Claire started laughing again, while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd be warm- I mean, it's not like snow would be _cold _or something." she said, when he reached the top of the hill. Noah was half way up, dragging the sled behind him.

Rex looked down at the snow covering him, but didn't bother brushing it off. Instead, he looked at Artemis, and grinned. "Gimme a hug." he said, opening his arms, inviting her over for a hug.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no. Maybe later abominable snow boy." she said, as he turned to the other two girls and did the same thing. While she was watching Noah came up, though, she felt him hug her. The archer, surprised, just cried out and laughed.

Nobody noticed Robin watching them from a distance. The boy had followed along- he knew where they were going, and wanted to return. Maybe even visit the Cave. Artemis had said it was still working for the most part, so why not?

His room was as he had left it. While there, he was sure to grab the picture that the team had taken a while before the mission during their own Thanksgiving dinner.

One the left, there was M'Gann sitting on the arm of the couch, with Conner standing to her left. To her right there was Wally, and himself. Of course, they were giving each other bunny ears. Nobody had been surprised when they saw that. Next to him was Kaldur, his arm around Rocket. Artemis had done that, as she had shown many times that she thought the two would be together. She hated how Kaldur had been upset about Tula, and she knew Rocket liked him, but refused to admit it. Next to the two was Artemis, Donna, and Zatanna. At the end of the right side was Roy, looking sour since he had been forced to be in the picture.

Now, it was in the boy wonders pocket so it would be protected from the snow. He also grabbed some of his Robin suits, his spare utility belt, and anything he normally kept on him as well as some things that belonged to the others.

Deciding he was getting nowhere watching them, he walked away from where he had been watching, and went towards the nearest zeta tube. He stepped inside, and after making a quick, temporary change, he heard the familiar '_Recognized: Robin B01, Access Granted_'.

**Gotham City  
><strong>**December 3, 15:56 EDT**

Just like in Happy Harbor, snow was everywhere. He remembered when he and Barbara would have snowball fights on days like this- did she still do that after he disappeared. More than likely, with the rest of their group of friends.

He started to walk down the street, and soon enough it began to snow. He sped up to he could reach his destination before the snow got too thick. He walked for about fifteen minutes before stopping outside a gate. He looked through them, and saw the familiar manor he had lived in since he was eight.

He could tell by looking at it that it hadn't been taken care of. In other words, Bruce wasn't even there. He already knew Alfred was probably already... in a better place, but he knew his father would keep the place nice. Right now, there were dead plants that had grown during the summer on the side of the manor. Robin guessed that, had there been no snow, the grass would be over grown, or dead.

Robin was about to push the gate open, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He froze, before looking at the hands owner. There was some lady with red hair standing there, looking upset. "You shouldn't be going in there. It's off limits." she told him. "Actually, you shouldn't be out here in this weather. Where are your parents?"

He frowned. "Dead." he told her simply. "I've been living with friends, and I just decided to come home to Gotham City." he explained. "I guess I... had the wrong house." he lied. No way could he say that Wayne Manor was his home. How would he explain that? 'Oh, my name is Dick Grayson. I'm the ward to Bruce Wayne, I just haven't been around for fifty years.' Yeah, that would probably earn him a visit to Arkham.

The woman looked at him curiously, before shaking her head. "Come with me- you can stay with me for the night, and then we'll get you back home." she told him, before starting to walk away. He knew better than to go with strangers, but he followed anyways. For some reason, Robin trusted this lady.

They walked in silence before they reached a house that was obviously hers. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either- just the right size. He allowed his eyes to wander as he followed her into the house.

"Why would you bring me to your home? For all you know, I could be working for the Joker or Two-face... or something- you don't even know my name." Robin said without thinking. He only realized he had said something he shouldn't have said when she gave him a strange look.

"Joker has been locked up in Arkham for about eight years now." she told him. "Nobody even talks about him anymore. And Two-Face has been dead for ten. How do you know about them?" she asked.

Robin quickly thought up an excuse. "I'm a Batman fan- you know, before he started- er, nevermind."

She looked at him curiously before asking, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

The lady watched him expectantly, and it took him a moment to realize she wanted to know his name. "Sorry- I'm Rob." he said. It was the first thing that had popped into his head.

For the first time since he met her, she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Rob. You remind me so much of someone I used to know." she said thoughtfully. He looked at her curiously, and after a moment, she spoke again. "We used to go to school together, and he was one of my best friends. Then he disappeared off the face of the earth." she said, walking into the living room and sitting on her couch.

After a moment's hesitation, Robin followed her. "Wait- what's your name?" he asked.

"Barbara." she replied. "Barbara Gordon."

Robin froze where he was, wondering where to go from here. The smile on her face faded, and she looked concerned. She stood up again, and walked over to him. "Are you not feeling well? Maybe you caught a cold out in-"

Her next words were cut off when Robin spun around, and bolted out of the house. He heard her call after him, but he didn't stop. Not now- he couldn't face her. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't. Maybe later on, after he found his team and was used to everything. Just not now.

When he looked behind him, over his shoulder, he saw he only a short distance away. A part of him wanted to stop and turn back, but he didn't stop until he reached the 'out of order' phone booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Rex, Artemis, and Robin head to Hong Kong to help Cricket, Sqwydd, Tuck, and a fourth that none of them expected.<strong>

**15 Reviews or no update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the 157 reviews- this story is so much more successful than I thought it would be!**

**Okay, I'm just gonna used all the cannon pairings. Spitfire, SuperMartian, Chalant, and AquaRocket... if you're wondering about that? The pairing starts in Episode 25 which I had to watch subbed... I love how the one everyone didn't suspect to be the mole was the mole... even he didn't know it O.O Anyways, scarlett mist, ., and I were talking... this was what came out... or at least I think . was there... ah, whatever :P**

**I still don't give a crap about the newest episodes.**

**Oh, one more thing: I know who the mole is!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Hong Kong<br>December 9, 8:58 GMT**

"Why are we in Hong Kong again?" Artemis asked, as she, Rex, and Robin made their way through an alley. He had told them before- but she was half asleep at the time, and hadn't cared. Now that she was more alert and here, she was curious.

Rex didn't answer immediately. Instead, he peeked down an alley, and froze. Robin stepped up behind the older teen and looked down the alley as well. Wondering what was so interesting, Artemis stepped over. She was shocked to see to EVO's hiding at the end of it. They took one look at her before running off.

"You're not that scary looking." Robin said with a grin, which earned him an elbow to his rib cage. This just made Rex laugh, before he finally turned to the archer.

"I'm here to check on my friends; Tuck, Sqywdd, and Cricket." He told her. "They're EVO's, and it's probably not easy for them right now, with Providence trying to capture every EVO they can find. Circe doesn't know what happened to them when she escaped, whether Providence got them or not. So, I'm checking myself, so when I go to rescue her, I'll know if I have to get those three too." he said, and then continued down the alley.

Artemis rushed up next to him. "Okay, two things. One, who's Circe? And two, do you even know where your friends are?"

"No, I don't know where they are, and Circe is a girl I met a while back. She used to work for Van Kliess, then she left to live here." Rex told her. She looked like she expected him to say more, but he stayed silent.

Robin let his eyes wander. Of all the places he had been with Batman and the Team, he couldn't remember coming here. He had to admit, he liked it. Well, if you took away all the Providence agents, and their signs, then it would be better.

The three came out to a street, and they had to jump back into the shadows when some Providence agents rushed by. After waiting a few seconds, they got up again, and started into the street, keeping their eyes open.

Not even a few feet out, an arrow whizzed past Rex, missing his face by only inches. Immediately, Artemis had her bow drawn, looking for the source of the arrow. Robin, however, went to collect the arrow. After looking at it for a second, he turned to where it had come from. "Red Arrow, you can come out."

A second after he said that, a red head came out from the shadows, aiming an arrow at Rex. "I haven't gone by _Red Arrow_ in a long time, Robin." he told him, with a smirk. "I've been going by Arsenal for a long time- though, I think you already know that. Was it just habit you called me by my old name?"

He didn't bother answering. "What do you want?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, there was a loud crash from the next street over. He looked up, and saw four figures start to make their way across the rooftops. Another figure flew up, and after them. Even from down where he was, he recognized the sign on their pursuers chest. "Superboy? That's _Superboy?_

Before any of them could say anything else, Rex built his jet-pack and flew up after them. Artemis rushed over to a nearby latter that she had almost smashed her head on earlier, and hurried up to help.

Robin looked back at Arsenal to see that the archer wasn't even paying attention to him anymore, but was instead looking up at teens with a scowl. "I told him to stay put." he said, before also going up the ladder. No way were all the older teens going to have all the fun!

Arsenal and Artemis were both at the top, on the edge, watching as the others got further and further away- and from where they were, they could even see Superboy knock someone off the side of a building, and speed towards the ground.

One of the free-falling teens companions saved him before he hit the pavement. Seeing Arsenal and Artemis jump down from the building, Robin quickly followed, and then rushed past them. If that was the Superboy he knew, he wanted to get to him before he caused any real damage.

He heard the two archers right behind him, and he expected that, should he look around, he would see his 'older brother' aiming an arrow right at him. That was one thing he didn't want to see, so he didn't even bother looking.

When he reached them, Rex was attempting to fight Superboy, and he may have actually won the fight. "If you hadn't hesitated, we may have been done this right now." the clone told the EVO, throwing him into a wall.

Artemis jumped ahead of him, leaving Arsenal to stand next to him. The Boy Wonder turned to him as the blonde went after the super. "You knew he was here- are you here with him? Did Deathstroke find him and find a way to enhance his powers?"

The red head shook his head. "Black Knight found him a short while ago, and brought him to Providence, a little while after I got there. Now before we go off to help her, where have you all been the past thirty years?"

Robin watched Artemis crash to the ground. "It's kind of a long story, and Artemis might die in the time it takes to tell it." he told him, before rushing to assist his friend, and just barely dodging Superboy's fist.

He glared at him. "Did Providence do something to you, to make you forget your memory?"

Superboy's eyes narrowed in his direction, but he didn't attack again. "You could just walk away- it's the EVO's and their friend Black Knight wants. You and your friend could get away, and nobody would even know."

Robin ducked down, just as an arrow flew past him, and exploded on the clones chest, not doing much damage, but the smoke that surrounded him was just what he needed. He sprung forward, and kicked Superboy in the face, catching him off guard and sending him to the ground.

"I would know, and that's bad enough." he told him, standing over him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Superboy just smiled, but Robin saw that something had changed- he just couldn't think of what. "You should have just attacked instead of wasting your time talking." he told him, suddenly darting up, grabbing a hold of the bird, and tossing him carelessly towards Artemis. They both stumbled to the ground. "In another time, perhaps we could have been friends, like you remember." the Boy Wonder hear him say quietly... or at least that's what he thought he heard.

Three of the four teens Superboy had been going after before suddenly sprung at the clone. The two boys were thrown away within seconds, leaving the green, purple-haired girl. When she actually got close enough to him, he immediately threw her aside like he did for everyone else. She crashed into a Rex, who had just regained consciousness.

Just then, a red-head launched himself onto Superboy. The clone just looked amused, and he plucked him off. He slammed the only conscious of the four into the ground.

Arsenal stepped forward. "Enough, Superboy- you don't want to hurt him." he said. The clone just looked at him, before stepping back. Everything around them was then silent, except for the distant sounds of approaching Providence agents.

Superboy observed the area- all the teens on the ground, either unconscious or injured. He took another step away from the red-head, before turning around, and after taking a few steps, took flight and disappeared. Arsenal called after him, but Robin didn't hear him. He could see the fourth teen clearly now, and it was a face he was very familiar with.

It was Wally West.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Reviews or NO UPDATE.<strong>

**Next chapter: Robin, Artemis, and Roy are introduced to Cricket, Tuck, and Sqwydd, and Wally makes a choice. **

**~What do you call a fake stone in Ireland?~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**I finally figured out what their Base was called :,)**

**Quick note: I will update the same chapter twice every week, since I keep switching it back and forth between the Generator Rex section and Young Justice section (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

****Hong Kong  
>December 9, 9:16 GMT<strong>**

"Superboy- come back!"

Robin could hear Arsenal in the background, but he didn't pay attention to it. All he knew was that his best friend was in front of him. Alive, not frozen. His face split into a grin, as he stood up and walked over to his friend.

Wally was on his feet by the time he reached him. He looked a little disoriented, but unharmed. When the ginger looked at the Boy Wonder, and confused expression crossed his face. "Great- I hit my head so hard, I'm seeing things now."

The 13-year-old grinned. "Wally, I'm really here. I was beginning to think we'd never see you again!"

The speedster froze for a moment, and they looked at each other for a moment, before the ginger smiled. "YES! I thought you were dead! I thought I was the only person left and then I found Cricket and Tuck and Sqwydd and started hanging out with them and I didn't see you or anything and-" he paused for breath, "and what do you mean 'we'?"

Artemis, who had stood up a moment ago, walked over. "We as in Robin and me, Baywatch." she told him with a grin, before hugging him. "It's good to see you're not dead." she added, before pulling away.

Wally looked like the happiest boy in the world. Then his face fell. "Where are the rest? Kaldur, Roy, M'Gann, Raquel? You two and Supey are the only ones I've seen so far."

"_Roy_ is right here." Arsenal said, returning to them. "And I haven't gone by Roy in years. Or Speedy, or even Red Arrow."

The 16-year-old grinned. "Okay, dude, you're... old." he said, and even when the archer glared at him, he continued, "And you changed your name _again_?"

Roy glared at the speedster. "I changed my name when I changed sides. It's Arsenal now."

Wally's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything else, Artemis walked up to him. "How did you get free?" she asked. "It wasn't some dude with black and white hair, with a gold hand, right?"

He shook his head. "No- the ice around me just melted." he said with a grin. "I'm guessing that's how you got free- what about you, Robin?" he asked, looking at his best friend.

"Rex, Six, and Holiday found me." Robin said. "Nothing exciting, really-"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Rex said sarcastically, walking over and standing next to Artemis. "Just smashed my head, but I'm not hurt!"

The speedster smiled. "I'm guessing _your_ Rex? I'm Wally- but I'm sure you've heard plenty about me from my friends."

The teen pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh yeah- you're Flash boy! No. Was it Flash Jr?"

"It's _Kid Flash! _Why is that such a hard name to remember!"

Amused, Robin cackled, "They couldn't remember your name in our time- what makes you think they'll remember now?" he asked, and before Wally could say anything else, Arsenal interupted.

"I hate to break this up, but how did you end up with your new friends?" He asked, looking somewhere behind Wally. Robin looked to see, and saw the three EVOs.

The purple-haired green girl walked up next to Wally. "He saved us from Providence. We tried to contact Rex, but we couldn't get a hold of him- we were under Quarry's control for a while. Wally ran into Quarry, found out that he had a bunch of EVO's under his control, and freed everyone." she told them. "We offered him a place to stay, and he's been with us ever since."

The youngest of them all grinned. "I'm Robin- this is Artemis, and the grumpy red-head is Arsenal."

"I'm Sqwydd- she's Cricket, and this is Tuck." The green one behind Wally and Cricket introduced them all. "Rex, not that we're not relieved that your here, but why are you here?"

Said EVO smiled. "I hadn't heard from you guys in a while- I thought I'd drop by and check to see how you were doing. Making sure Providence didn't get you." he shrugged. "What's been going on?"

Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket started to fill him in. Artemis, being the only one interested in what they were talking about, listened to them talk. Roy, Robin, and Wally decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Rob, how is everyone?" The ginger speedster asked.

"KF, I was frozen too-"

"I know!" He interrupted. "But knowing you, you probably found out as much as you could." he pointed out. "What happened to everyone? How's Uncle Barry?"

Robin didn't hesitate, seeing there was no way to avoid or delay answering. "The Flash died in the Event. He was one of the scientists on the team working on the nanites."

It obviously wasn't news to Roy, who put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "He risked his life to saves others."

They both knew that their friend would feel better knowing that- though Robin didn't really understand what he meant by that, but he chose not to ask. He just couldn't, especially when he saw the look on Wally's face.

"I bet once we get back to the Plant, Dr. Holiday will do a bunch of tests to figure out how you run so fast." He said instead. "I thought it was bad when she was always trying to look at the technology in my belt. Dude, I feel sorry for you.

"The Providence Defect Group- which is Rex, Holiday, Agent Six, and White Knight, are helping us to find the rest of the team." he then told him. "We haven't found anyone yet. Artemis found us, and Rex's friends found you. I guess we _kinda _found Superboy-"

Wally put his hand over his friends mouth. "Not that I didn't miss you- but do me a favor, and shut up for a minute." he told him. "Dick, I'm staying here in Hong Kong. I'm not going to the Plant with you."

The ginger archer looked surprised, and Robin frowned. "Okay, one, don't call me Dick. Rex has no clue what my name is. And two- why not?"

"One, I can't believe you're being so uptight about your identity when Batman isn't even here, and two, because I would rather stay here." His best friend replied. "It's not that I want to not be around you, it's just... they're my friends too, and let's face it," he looked over at Artemis. "She'd probably be happier if I'm not there. It's my way of avoiding conflict." he told him.

Robin was about to protest, but Arsenal stepped in instead. "I'm coming back to the Plant with you."

Rex turned away from his friends to look at him. "Is that a question, or are you telling us?"

"What do you think?"

Cricket looked over at Wally, with a sad smile. "I'm guessing this is goodbye?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I hope you guys don't mind- but I think I like Hong Kong, and I'll hang around for a while."

Artemis looked at him, surprised. "Baywatch, what are you doing? You can't stay here! You have to come back with us and help us look for the team! And what about-" she shut up before she could finish that sentence, but Robin could see there was another reason.

After hesitating, Wally walked over to stand in front of her. "What about this- I'll come around and visit for Christmas. Then you can get as much of the Wal-man as you want." he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." she said, turning away. The only one oblivious to her blush was the 'Wal-man'. "Can we just go?"

"Dr. Holiday is waiting for us about five minutes away from here." Rex told her, before turning to Arsenal and Robin. "She says if we're not all there in ten minutes, she'll go without us." he told them, before he and Artemis left.

While Roy followed, Robin turned to his friend. "It was great to see you. Try not to get them caught. You aren't exactly a master at stealth." he said, forcing a grin. "Bye, _Wal-man_."

The speedster smiled at him. "It's not goodbye forever, Rob. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Christmas party! Cave. Don't forget." he said, before turning around, and saw his new friends were leaving. "Hey- wait up!" he called, racing after them.

Robin turned and ran in the opposite direction to where Holiday was waiting. He let the smile slip from his face as he climbed into the plane they were using. He couldn't believe he just found his friend, and now he was losing him again. At least, like Wally said, it wasn't forever.

* * *

><p><strong>15 reviews or no update.<strong>

**~Answer to riddle: a Sham Rock~**

**This weeks riddle: Why is a raven like a writing desk? (Yes, I have been watching Alice in Wonderland...)**

**Also: Be sure to like Rocket (Young Justice), and Queen Bee (Young Justice) on facebook!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**By the way- if you're gonna go ahead and tell me how you hate how I do things, leave a way for me to contact you. Otherwise, don't bother.**

**btw- TOMORROW, APRIL 14, IS MY B-DAY xD Happy birthday to MEEE! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Plant  
><strong>**December 12, 1:48 EEST**

"Why did you do it?" Robin asked. Just out of the blue. They were both in their room, he had been reading one of the comic books Rex had lent him, and Roy had been reading a book Holiday had let him borrow.

The red-head looked up. "Why did I do it...?" he asked, and then smirked. "Why did I do it with Cheshire?"

Robin face-palmed. "Okay, you _know_ that's not what I mean. Why did you leave the League and join Deathstroke?"

His friends smirk disappeared in an instant. "I thought you would've already figured it out by hacking the Batcave or something-"

"Oh, I hacked the Batcave." Robin interrupted him. "That's how I found out about some of the League member's deaths. The only thing that _wasn't _was how the League fell apart. Please tell me you aren't the reason. If you are, I swear... I'll drop dead right here."

The smirk returned. "Don't get all dramatic on me, Bat Boy." he told him. "I wasn't the reason the League fell apart. They just kinda separated-"

"Tell me about the League later- tell me about why you became Arsenal!" Robin interrupted, wanting to hear about that first. "Telling about the League will probably take too long. You turning into a bad guy sounds shorter."

The archer rolled his eyes. "Fine. It was a couple years before the League really started breaking apart, about twenty five years after you and the team disappeared." he started. "Jade shows up, telling me that I have a daughter, Lian."

Robin smirked. "Sleeping with the enemy, huh?"

"Oh please- like you didn't already know who Lian's mother was?" Roy asked, giving him a look that says 'I know you better than you think'.

"Yeah, he knew." A voice said from their doorway. They looked over, and saw Artemis. "I couldn't sleep." she told them, sitting down at the end of Roy's bed. "Hope you don't mind- I'll be crashing here until I'm tired."

It was obvious Roy didn't like the idea of her hanging out in there, but he didn't say anything against it. "Anyways, Lian was killed. Jade and I teamed up to get revenge... or at least she thought we did. My real goal was to join Deathstroke, while she ended up in prison."

"Wait- where's Jade now?" Artemis asked. "Not that I really care, but I'm... curious." she added quickly.

The ginger shrugged. "Don't know. She could be in jail right now, or she could be off somewhere with the League of Shadows-"

"There's still a League of Shadows?" Robin interrupted, surprised. "I thought that now the Justice League's gone, they would be too."

Roy shook his head. "The bad guys are still out there- until a couple years back, there were some heroes still around too. The only reason they aren't around now is because Providence looks at meta-humans as 'EVO's. I know they have Carolyn Lance, the Black Canary after Dinah, and Impulse, Wally's cousin- but I don't know who else."

"You were in there _with _ them." Artemis said. "Why didn't you try and release them? You were working with Providence!"

"Black Knight didn't trust me, neither did White Knight- they always had someone watching me. How do you suggest I could have released them?" Roy snapped at her.

Robin decided to steer away from that subject before the two started arguing, which he knew was very possible. "Well, at least you're on our side now."

"Who said I was on your side?" Roy asked, turning to the youngest and narrowing his eyes.. "I'm not on your side- we just have the same enemy. Being a hero? That was all kid stuff. I _grew up. _Now I know that good _rarely_ wins. The only real heroes at the ones that manage to survive. _We're_ the only heroes left." Silence followed his words.

"We aren't heroes, Roy." Robin finally said, with a frown on his face. "Heroes are people that make a difference- putting their lives on the line to help others, without powers or gadgets. We're just the ones the represent hope for people."

The ginger rolled his eyes. "You have your thoughts on what a hero is, I have mine." he said, turning back to his book.

Artemis pulled the book out of his hands. "Before you get lost in your book, why not tell us about the League? What happened to everyone? We only know about what's happened to some of the League members."

Roy glared at her. "You better give me my book back after I tell you." he warned her. "Okay. Six or seven years ago, the League started falling apart. Everyone was arguing, even while in combat. Civilians were starting to wonder what the League was fighting more; criminals, or themselves."

"Batman couldn't stop them?" Robin asked with a smirk. "Normally, all he would have to do is glare at someone, and they shut up- well, unless it's Flash or Raquel."

"No- heck, Batman joined in the arguing. The League just didn't get along as well as they used to. They still did what they were supposed to do, just not like they used too. Eventually, people just started leaving the League. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman tried to hold it together, but in the end the three of them were the only ones left." Roy paused, before then saying, "I'm just going to remind you now, this is _after _I left the League. I don't know everything." He said, giving Robin a look.

The Boy Wonder put his hands up. "I wasn't saying anything!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "We both know you were about to ask about a hundred questions I probably wouldn't be able to answer." he told him. "Moving on... most of the heroes just protected their own cities. Others retired.

"Then there was the Event. All the heroes came back, to reform the League, for about a month. With Batman in charge, no surprise there-"

"Who else would be in charge?" Robin interrupted with a grin. "Couldn't be Superman, or Flash." he said, and then his grin faded. "Oh yeah... it wouldn't be Flash." he said, shutting up again.

Artemis looked over at Robin. "He was a little busy getting blown up."

"Either give me my book back, or let me finish." Roy said before they could continue. "It looked like the League was finally back to help, and Batman had revealed that he was close to finding a cure. Unfortunately, he never got to finish."

"What's going on in here?" The familiar voice of Dr. Holiday asked, as she appeared in the doorway, looking very tired. "I thought you would all be asleep."

The two teens grinned at each other, before Robin looked at Holiday. "Doc, I'm a bat. I've been up even later than this. Artemis too- we're used to being up this late." he told her, before turning back to Roy. "Why couldn't Batman finish the cure?"

The archer frowned. "I thought you would know- about a month after the Event, he went EVO. Even worse, he was incurable. Right in the middle of a mission, too. It's a good thing Diana was there-"

"Stop." Robin said, cutting him off. "Rewind. Did you just say Batman went EVO?" he asked. Nobody said anything. "_Tell me you're joking_!" he then demanded, raising his voice.

"What's all the yelling about?" Rex asked, appearing next to Holiday. Six was right behind him.

The Boy Wonder turned to Dr. Holiday, completely ignoring the EVO-teens question. "You told me he was at Providence- you never told me he was there as an EVO. Why didn't you tell me!" he asked, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

She looked confused. "Robin, I wouldn't know if Batman was an EVO or not. I don't know his secret identity." she pointed out. "If you're talking about Bruce Wayne..."

"Bruce Wayne's your dad?" Artemis asked Robin curiously.

The 13-year-old face-palmed. "I'm going out." he said, walking out of the room, pulling out his utility belt along the way.

Rex started to go after him, but Six stopped him. "Let him go. He'll want time to think."

Artemis stood up, and walked out of the room into the corridor outside of it. "Even if he didn't go out- do you really think he would just go to sleep?" she asked, before disappearing into her own room.

Robin kept walking until he was outside, and then he went over to the bike from Providence that Roy had brought along with him. He jumped on, and sped off, towards the nearest boom tube*. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, and that was back to Gotham City.

* * *

><p><strong>*That is what they're called, right? Someone told me that was what they're called.*<strong>

**Okay... this chapter was REALLY hard to write Dx That's why it took so long to update. So, s****orry if this one is bad. I promise the next one will be better. btw- Cookies to whoever can guess who Robin will run into in Gotham. Hint: It isn't Barbara, or Alfred. (pretty sure he's up in that pretty manor in the sky ): )**

* * *

><p><strong>Last weeks Riddle: Why is a raven like a writing desk?<strong>

**Answer: There isn't an answer. (:**

**This weeks riddle will be an original poem... by me! xD**

_**He wouldn't grow up, he refused to do so.  
>He and his friends, they lived down below.<br>When the pirates game, they took the treasure and ran.  
><strong>**The boy who could fly- his name was _.**_

* * *

><p><strong>15 Reviews or no Update (:<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

****Thanks for the 200 reviews! xD Thanks for the Happy Birthdays- and YAY, FINALLY, ROCKET JOINED! xD By the way, Raquel is next to be found... in Chapter 17... let the AquaRocket begin, even without Kaldur x3****

****btw, if you guys really want to see anything, mention it in a review! I'll do my best to add in anything extra. I already have the whole story planned out, but I can still fit stuff in.****

****And I can't believe I have to say this again: If you're gonna get upset with me, Don't be a coward, and anonymously review. Though... for all I know you don't have an acc... o.o I have never once held a chapter hostage, and honestly? I would probably update whether I got the 15 reviews or not. The wait between chapters is simply the time period I set- I. Update. Once. Every. Week. No matter what. Besides, that 15 review or no update thing was just there because I use the same file every time, and I just never removed it.****

**One last thing; I've been having issues uploading this. Sorry if there's been any confusion, since it'll delete itself for some reason.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>GOTHAM CITY<br>****December 12, 2:13 EDT**

Robin jumped from one roof to another, not at all surprised that little had changed in Gotham City. Sure, things were a little different, like the new buildings that hadn't been there thirty years previous, and it seemed less... well, less Gotham.

The Boy Wonder had to admit it- he missed the way it used to be. He missed running around at night, stopping whatever criminal may be wreaking havoc. Batman would always be right behind him... or right ahead of him. Either worked. Then there were those rare nights when the two went on patrol to find no current issues in Gotham, and they would just train.

Robin pulled out his grappling hook, and swung to a building on the opposite side of the street. He saw a few Providence agents along the way- is that why he hadn't seen or heard any problems in Gotham? It reminded him of Hong Kong- Providence agents marching around searching for EVOs and meta-humans.

This angered him- he knew they thought what they were doing was the right thing to do. It was all wrong, though. Imprisoning people who have no control over what they have become. If the EVO did something bad, he would see no problem... but the Providence agents were after anyone that didn't look human, or had a special ability.

He continued to jump over the buildings like he used to, and whenever he turned around, he almost expected to see Batman right there behind him.

For about five minutes, he went around, being careful not to get spotted by any Providence agents. The pawns trying to capture him was the last thing he needed. Robin finally stopped when he reached the top of the police station, where he and Batman would go if they saw the bat-signal. Still, the light was there, even after all this time. He ran his hand along the bat carving, as if to make sure it was real.

He turned around, to find a black figure approaching him. "Boy Wonder- it's been a while. And you haven't changed a _bit_." a familiar woman's voice said. "I was wondering when you would finally visit- I missed Batman's little bird."

As much as he really hated to admit it, Robin was relieved to see the villainess in front of him. "Catwoman- I would say the same, but I don't want to lie." he told her with a smirk. It was obvious she had aged, but other than that, she was the same.

"Robin, aren't you glad to see us?" A voice whispered in his ear. He guessed who it was almost immediately, and his suspicions were confirmed when the other woman walked around him, over to stand next to Catwoman. Poison Ivy.

Again, he just smirked. "What do you know- it's a Gotham Reunion. I'm surprised Providence hasn't locked the two of you up." he said, though his words were mostly directed at Poison Ivy. Why wouldn't Providence go after her? She could control plants- they probably considered her an EVO.

The red-head shrugged. "I'm good at evading them- and I don't normally do anything that would attract attention... anymore." she said, before smiling. "But I couldn't pass up the opportunity of seeing Bat-boy again, whether I get caught or not."

"I'm touched- I didn't think you cared so much." Robin said, backing away. "I don't mean to cut this short, but I think it's time for me to go." he told them, before getting ready to jump off the side, and land on the fire-escape he already knew was there. Before he got close, though, a whip wrapped itself around his wrist, and he stopped.

He turned to find Catwoman had advanced towards him. "Little Robin, why are you in such a hurry? This is the first time we've seen each other in such a long time. Aren't you happy to see us?" she purred.

Without hesitation, he wrenched his hand free of the whip, and flipped off the side. As he jumped down to the street, and down the closest alley-way, he could _feel _that they were following him. They hadn't seen a hero in years, and when one comes along, they would never give up a chance to fight, especially if it was with him.

Just as he was about to pull out his grappling hook, a plant lashed out at him, wrapping itself around his wrist, and he skid to a stop. He turned around, and then there was a sting on his cheek as Catwoman's whip snapped at him.

"Robin, you hurt our feelings." Ivy said, as she walked up behind Catwoman. "Tell us- where have you been? We thought you had gone EVO, like poor Batsy." she said, and without him realizing until it was too late, a plant grew around him, creeping up until it held him where he was. He stayed silent, and ignored the small amount of blood blossoming from his cheek, and starting to drip down.

The cat-like woman walked over to stand in behind him. "Don't be shy, Boy Wonder." she said. "We just want to get caught up- let's see. Thirty years you have been gone, how about thirty hits with a whip- from each of us?" As she said it, he felt a wound open on his back, Catwoman's whip easily slicing through the T-shirt. _Why _did he come in civvies?

He braced himself for another, but it never came. Instead, he felt the plants creep away from him. "Where did _you _come from?" he heard Catwoman snap, and when he turned around, he saw a familiar figure in red and black, holding the villainess about a foot above the ground by her throat.

"_SB?_" He asked, amazed that his old friend, and teammate, was in Gotham City, and even _more _surprised with the fact he was helping him. Last time they met, the clone had been trying to kill him. "What're you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." Superboy said, not even glancing at Robin. "What are you doing here, anyways? Do you have any idea how many Providence agents are here? There are more here than in Hong Kong." he snapped, before releasing Catwoman, turning to the Boy Wonder, and walking up to him. "Not to mention these two, and others, who would love to try and kill you."

Robin frowned. "It's not like I knew- I was just here last month, and it wasn't like this! I went by my old home, even saw an old friend- there were no Providence agents, or old 'friends'." he told him. "When did Providence begin setting their pawns in Gotham City?"

"Since EVO's started hiding here, before Black Knight even took over. This had been the first place they hid out. Then when Providence came in, they went to Hong Kong. The only reason they weren't here when you had been last month is because Black Knight wanted as many agents as possible back at Base." Superboy explained. Robin caught sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw Catwoman disappearing as she climbed up a fire-escape, and onto the roof. Poison Ivy was nowhere to be seen.

Robin heard a few Providence agents run down the street that the alley's entrance was on. "She ran that way." he heard one of them say, and then another one saying, "Down there! It's the Superboy!"

"I'm guessing that means 'time to go'?" Robin asked, and before he knew it, the clone had picked him up, and had flown up onto a roof. "Supey, just... please- don't do that without warning." he said as the clone placed him back on his feet.

Without acknowledging he had heard him, the clone started to fly off again. "Don't come back to Gotham- I won't always be here to help."

The Boy Wonder started following, jumping from roof to roof to keep up. "Superboy, come back to the Plant with me." he urged. "We can keep Providence off your back! You won't have to worry about hiding, and you can help find _our_ teammates."

Superboy stopped, and turned to him. Robin stopped as well, and just looked up at the clone, waiting for a reply. "No- you think that will help keep them away, but it won't. Black Knight wants me back at Providence, at any cost. She won't hesitate to attack the Plant. I've caused enough damage- I'm not about to be the cause of the destruction of the Providence Defect Group, or my old teammates." he said, before adding, "Besides, I've already found one of our teammates, and I plan on rescuing her."

Before flying up rather than across the rooftops, he looked down at the street. "I suggest you get going- there are Providence agents coming your way." he warned, and before Robin could even move, the Superboy had disappeared.

He looked over the side of the building, and saw that what Conner said was true... not that he doubted his words. More than likely, they had been watching, and followed. Now, they were running up into the building, probably trying to get up to the roof. "Sorry- you aren't catching this bird today." he said, before jumping over to the next building, and then going down towards the out-of-order telephone booth.

As he stepped inside, he didn't even notice that he was being watched. Another woman was watching from the shadows as he stepped inside. "The boss will want to know that the Boy Blonder is back." she said with a smirk, and then there was a flash of light, and Robin was gone. She then left to tell her boss what she had learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the last riddle was Peter Pan- I got an A+ on that riddlepoem xD**

**Okay, I need help on deciding who should be 'Boss'. Either vote in reviews, or the poll on my page.**

**Joker | Two-Face | Mr. Freeze**

**I finally remembered to change it xD Ty 'Across The Street'... you reviewed right before I updated, so I actually remembered for once.**

**Review**

**The**

**Story**

**xD**

**And**

**vote!**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had HORRIBLE writers block, and lack of motivation... and I'm just really, really sorry. Please forgive me D:  
><strong>

**1. ) A friend of mine just joined FF, and made a YJ/AvP fanfiction. If anyone here is a Alien vs. Predator fan, I suggest checking out his fanfic :3 His pen-name is Epiccrossoverguy. :D  
><strong>

****2.) Does anyone else here think Wonder Woman and Green Lantern would be awesome together? :| I ship it :D WonderLantern ;) If anyone knows where any fan art for the two of them can be found, tell me please? D:**  
><strong>

****I PROMISE THIS LATE UPDATE WAS NOT BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF REVIEWS e_e  
><strong>**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Providence<br>December 12, 11:41 EDT**

He watched the Providence agents as they marched in and out of Base. Nothing had changed, which wasn't surprising. He hadn't been gone that long, after all. Just long enough to find out what had been going on in the real world.

Superboy flew up, and flew over to one of the unofficial entrances/exits; the trash chute. Normally, he would enter like the other Providence soldiers- but he knew that this time, he couldn't. Black Knight wouldn't be very pleased with him, should she catch him. Not only had he failed to get the EVO's in Hong Kong, but he hadn't returned to Base after.

He flew in through the trash chute, thankful that nothing was going down as he went in. When he came out of the chut into the open, he was thankful that nobody was in sight. Despite this, it would only be a matter of time before he was discovered. There were camera's everywhere; so he had to be quick.

Without a second thought, he began running towards the Hole, where he knew a bunch of EVO's were locked up. He had seen a few of the people down there; some were just kids. He guessed by now that some of the so-called 'EVO's were actually meta-humans. He had seen a few of them inside Providence, when he had been roaming around; one of them being Virgil Hawkins, a bang-baby from Dakota. Then there was also Celine Patterson. He would have been positive she was an EVO, had she not told him herself that she was a host for a humanoid-insect 'Skitter'.

He was hardly very vigilant running through Providence, into the Petting Zoo. He didn't care, either. One of his old teammates was locked up here. M'Gann. He had spoken to her only once. He hadn't thought about it much, at the time. She was just another EVO- if he hadn't spoken with the stranger abut the meta's, he would have never guessed she was a Martian, not an EVO.

The stranger... he never saw his face. Superboy had been avoiding some Providence agents, when the man had called him over into a shop. He told him about how half the people Providence locked up were meta's, not E.V.O's. He knew who he was- and even told him what his name was. Conner Kent. He told him about the Young Justice team, how he had been on the team. When he questioned who the stranger was, the only reply he got was 'an old friend', before the man ran off. By then, the agents had been gone, and he got away safely- and had made it to Gotham just in time to save Robin's sorry ass.

Superboy pushed away thought of the stranger, and focused on getting to the Hole without getting caught. He could just remember once saying 'There's a time to go in strong, and then there's times when you go in smart', or something like that. He decided to go in smart, and not get caught. He wished he could remember when he had said that; but he couldn't. At least everything was slowly coming back. First thing he remembered at all was M'Gann...

"Superboy!" A voice called. He instinctively stopped, and looked to the source. It was Van Kleiss; the crazy one. "You're finally back home! Do you know where my socks are?"

"No." Superboy said simply, before running past him. Behind him, he could hear the insane scientist telling Black Knight that he had returned. He didn't stop, and continued until he got to the Hole. He ignored the Providence soldiers that were making their way to where he was. After all, Superboy guessed he would already be in the Hole by the time they caught up with him.

Fortunately, his guess was right. He finally reached the Petting Zoo, and forced the doors open. He was greeted by two not very friend Providence pawns. "Time for your break." he said, throwing them out, and forcing the door shut behind them. He then turned around, and walked towards where he knew they were.

If he remembered correctly, she was in one of the first cells. He couldn't look in; so he better get the right one. If he opens a cell that had a dangerous EVO in it, that would be bad. Not only for him, but for the Providence agents that may get hurt trying to lock it up again.

"This better be it." he said, forcing open the second cell on the left when he walked down the first hall. He only half expected to see green skin so he wasn't surprised when that wasn't what he found. Instead, it was a teenager with brown hair.

The kid looked around at him when the door open, and he jumped up to his feet. "What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking annoyed. This kid probably thought he was with Providence.

Superboy shook his head. "You don't look like an EVO." he noticed, momentarily forgetting why he was here in the first place.

He shrugged. "That's because I'm not one- that's what I've been trying to tell you people since I was brought here! I'm a meta-human." he said, and crossed his arms. He didn't seem annoyed.

The clone smirked. "Today's your lucky day. You get to leave this dump." he said, before turning around, and walking back into the hall. He walked up to the next door, and listened carefully to try and figure out what was behind it.

The teen walked out of his cell, and went over to stand next to him. "Two things. One, I thought you worked with Providence. And two, who are you looking for?"

"A friend." Superboy replied, moving onto the next cell when he heard growling.

"Who's your friend? I'm Bart, by the way." Bart said, following. "Tell me what he looks like."

Superboy sighed. "It's a she, and her name is M'Gann. A martian." he explained, turning to his new companion. "She used to be down here- and I doubt you would know where she is. After all, you've been locked up this whole time."

"She's down at he end. I heard them moving her down last week." Bart said, and a second later, he was gone. Superboy, confused, looked up and down the hall to see where the kid had gone. Before he could call out his name, though, the kid ran back up in front of him. "Are you coming?"

The clone his his surprised. "So you have super-speed." he observed.

The speedster grinned. "Yeah- I had gone by the name 'Impulse' for a while... a very, very short while. I got caught by Providence trying to help out with an EVO attack. The secret weapon, Rex, had gone missing. So, why not? Unfortunately, that's what got a lot of us meta's captured."

Superboy didn't bother answering as he started walking down to the end. He could hear Providence agents trying to get through the now-broken door. It wouldn't be long before they found a way in... well, or got Mel to break it. Either would work for them.

Bart ran ahead, down to the last door. The clone probably would've kept going... had he not heard singing in one of the cells. And it was familiar, too; it was Virgil, singing for his own entertainment. Every once in a while, he would hear the bang baby singing, while he was in the test tube. Yes, he could even hear it all the way from there, even if faintly.

He turned to the door, and forced it open, just as he had done with the previous one. "How about you entertain yourself with escaping, rather than singing?" he suggested, looking at Virgil for one second, before walking over to Bart. He heard the other boy following behind him.

The speedster was already trying to pry open the door- and it wasn't going very week for him. Before the kid hurt himself, Superboy stepped forward, and forced the door open himself. Ignoring the look from both other teens, he stepped inside. The martian girl was asleep in the corner, with some kind of a collar around her neck. He guessed it was to prevent her from using her psychic abilities.

The first thing he did was remove the collar. The second thing he did was pick her up, and walk back into the hall- he didn't want to wake her. Then a sound caught his attention- again, it was familiar. "Virgil, check who's in that cell." he said, nodding his head at one of the cells across from them.

The teen walked over to it, and after using his powers to fry the controls next to it, he pulled the door open. The same humanoid-insect he had seen with Dr. Salazar rushed out. Skitter. She froze when she saw the two of them, but made no noise, or motion to attack them.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud 'boom' alerted them that the Providence agents had finally gotten in. "Time to go." Superboy growled. He placed M'Gann o the ground, before running at the wall that was at the end, and crashing into it. As he hoped, it created a hole in the wall. "Come on." he said, rushing over for M'Gann, and then running out. Bart, Virgil, and Skitter followed- and then froze, when Providence agents surrounded them almost immediately. Black Knight was with them.

"Superboy, what is going on?" The Providence leader asked, walking up to him.

He didn't respond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bart run off towards the wall. He wasn't surprised when he ran over it. Skitter was right behind him. A least they were safe.

Static pushed himself in front of Superboy. "Get out of here- I'll keep them busy." he told him, before sending a blast of electricity at Black Knight, and then another at some of the agents that started to shoot.

Knowing he couldn't fight and keep M'Gann safe, he flew up into the air, and started over to where Skitter and Bart had disappeared too. The bullets that came flying at him caused no damage, and he ignored them.

The two meta's were there, still, waiting for them. "Let's go!" he called to them. Impulse looked up, and nodded, before picking up Skitter, and starting to run. Superboy followed, and when he looked behind to see if they were being followed, he saw that Virgil was following, also flying. The was a wound on his shoulder, but it didn't look too severe at the moment.

They kept going for a few minutes longer, before Bart finally stopped. Superboy and Static both landed next to him as he set Skitter down.

Bart looked over at Superboy. "Is she still asleep! I thought that would have woken her up."

The clone shrugged- and his heart stopped cold when he finally looked down at her. There was a wound on the side of her head- and it was severe. "No..." He checked for a pulse- there was none. "M'Gann, you can't be dead!"

He collapsed down on his knees, still holding the dead martian girl in his arms. He had failed- he was supposed to rescue her, not get her killed. As Superboy looked down at her, he refused to shed a tear- not now. He didn't care if he seemed heartless- he wouldn't cry. It hadn't occurred to him that the bullets _would_ hurt her.

Nobody said anything as Superboy sat in silence with the body of M'Gann M'Orzz.

* * *

><p><strong>1. No, there are NO OC'S in this. Even the stranger is a Cannon character. I wanna know who can guess who it is. Your only hint is that he's a member of the League. If nobody guesses, I'll post another hint next chapter :P<strong>

**2. Please review? (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Plant<br>December 20, 15:39 EEST  
><strong>

The first person Robin saw when he woke up in the morning was Artemis, whom had been waiting for him outside his room. She seemed to be wide awake, which was unusual, since she was usually very tired and... irritable, in the morning.

The minute he saw her, he knew what she wanted. The same thing she had wanted for the past few days; to know what had happened in Gotham City. He hadn't told her, anyone else in the Providence Defect Group, about anything that had happened on his visit to home.

"No." He said, before walking by her, towards where he normally met up with the others every morning or breakfast. A smirk formed on his face when he heard her grumble something about an 'annoying little kid', before the sound of her footsteps told him she was running after him.

So, he did the Robin thing to do, and ran, before disappearing into Rex's room. He was smiling the whole while, and it took everything he had to stop himself from laughing when he heard the archer pass the room. By the sounds of it, she was pretty annoyed.

Once he heard her walk away, he started laughing, and turned around. Standing behind him was Rex, wrapped in a towel. "Uh- hey, Rex. I was kinda... hiding and I... thought you would be down at breakfast... bye!" he said, and then he ran out of the room, before Rex could ask any questions.

As Robin expected, Artemis wasn't at breakfast- he decided the blonde must be off searching for him. That girl was determined to find out what happened in Gotham. "Morning." Robin chirped cheerfully, sitting down next to Roy, on the ground.

Roy didn't acknowledge the Boy Wonder. Dr. Holiday, however, looked over at him and smiled. "Morning! Did Artemis tell you about your Christmas plans?"

"Nope. I saw her this morning, and I assumed that she was waiting for me so she could ask me about what happened in Gotham... again."

The doctor arched an eyebrow. "Well, you should-"

"No."

"Fine." She sighed. "For Christmas, we're all going to Mt. Justice. We'll get there on the twenty-fourth, and stay over until morning. All the Christmas decorations you guys were going to use thirty years ago are still there. You kids will all be able to decorate together- and hopefully, Wally and Rex's friends will come, too."

Robin was shocked. The decorations were still there? Had the League removed anything from the Cave at all...? Maybe if they looked around hard enough, they could find Sphere... wait, if they could find Sphere...

"Hey, Roy? Do you think any of them are hidden at the Cave?" Robin looked at Roy, referring to his missing teammates.

"The League would've noticed if anyone was there." Roy pointed out.

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "Not necessarily- the League wouldn't even bother looking there... wait, you're going to the Mountain, too?" Robin questioned, realizing Dr. Holiday had said 'We'.

The ginger rolled his eyes. "Someone is easily distracted this morning." he stated, turning back to his cereal as Six walked over

"Yes. We aren't going to leave a bunch of teenagers alone." Dr. Holiday said with a smile, and then turned to face Six.

Robin could immediately tell something was wrong. It wasn't the look on his face; the man was as stoic as ever. It was just a _feeling _he got when he looked at him.

"You boys may want to see this." Was all the green-clad ninja said, before turning around and walking back the way he came. Assuming they were 'you boys', both Robin and Roy stood up to follow.

When they got outside, the Boy Wonder wasn't sure what to make of the group in front of him. There were four teenagers; one that he remembered, from when he and Batman had gone to Dakota City after the 'Big Bang'. Two of them, he had no clue who they were. And one he knew only too well.

The youngest of the four ran up to him, with speed that reminded him of Wally. Obviously a speedster. "Hi! I'm Bart!" he introduced himself cheerfully. "Or Impulse- either works! I don't really bother with-" and the rest of what he said was lost to the Boy Wonder, as he started going... pretty fast.

The only girl in the group walked over to him, and placed a hand over his mouth. "Slow down, speedy!"

Robin walked around the two, to the remaining two teenagers; Superboy and, if he was correct, Static. The boy had been part of the new Young Justice team. "Supes, what-" he paused when he realized it wasn't only those two. There was another, in the arms of the clone.

Static looked up at him. "Superboy saved us from Providence." he explained, as Superboy didn't seem to be saying anything. "While we were getting away..." his voice trailed off. It was then that Robin realized who Superboy was holding.

"M'Gann." he breathed. "So that's who you went to save!" Robin said, a smile appearing on his face, before disappearing a moment later. It took him a moment to notice that the martian wasn't breathing.

"I was told she was shot while we were escaping." The girl from before said, walking over. "She was dead before we even realized... the only thing we could think of was bringing him here."

Robin ignored everything else she said as he tried to process that M'Gann was dead. It didn't feel real.

Behind him, the other teens left with Six. Only Roy stayed, and after a couple moments, both he and the archer walked over to either side of the clone, and led him inside. Though his face was hidden, both could see he was still mourning his death.

As they walked back inside, Robin couldn't help but wonder who else would die before everything was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Location<strong>  
><strong>December 20, 23:39<br>**

"If what Black Knight has told us is true, then that means the brats are being re-animated!"

Black Manta looked to the source of the voice. "I thought you said they couldn't be found."

The witch boy glared. "I said they couldn't be found by any League members, or anyone that was looking for them. The EVO kid wasn't looking, so he found Robin. Now that one was found, any of them can be found- whether someone's looking or not."

Klarion, over the years, had grown to be a little more... mature. Well, maybe not _mature, _that may be over-kill. He was... less annoying. Less childish, and had more control over his temper. It was impressive, Black Manta had to admit; he never thought a Lord of Chaos could ever have even the slightest bit of control when it came to him getting frustrated.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them from finding each other?" Queen Bee asked, and Black Manta's head turned to the screen the Queen of Bialya was on. "How do we know they won't get in our way, again?"

She didn't seem to have aged at all. Well, none of the Light had, because of Klarion's spell. They were, physically, the same age they had all been 25 years previous.

The Light didn't operate like they used to. They were more secretive, allowing their 'apprentice's', Xanubian, Reddick, Roswell, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Vostok, and Black Knight, to take care of everything.

All of them, not including Black Knight, now made up the Consortium, the group that supposedly supported Providence, financially. Really, it had been all Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, and Queen Bee. Nobody knew, not even White Knight. Nobody except the Consortium... and Black Knight.

"I highly doubt the Defect Group will find them all. Even with help from that ex-hero," Lex Luthor said. "And even if they did, it would take years to find all of them. By then, our plans will be complete."

"At least we know for sure that they will not find their team's Leader." Black Manta pointed out. "Even if they do, _he_ will not be of much use to them."

Queen Bee looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, Black Manta?" she asked.

"You will know soon, Queen Bee. As will the rest of you." Vandal Savage saved him from answering. "As of the moment, the less people that know, the better." He added. "Now- I heard the martian girl was killed. Is that true, Queen Bee? I was under the impression she was in Bialya, with you."

Black Manta didn't hear her reply as his thoughts wandered to the Team. The same question he had been asking himself over and over popped up, again. What would become of the Young Justice Team?

He forced the question out of his head, reminding himself he didn't care about what became of them.

* * *

><p><strong>... If Black Manta seems OC... then he's supposed to ;)<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. Graduation's been keeping me busy v.v  
><strong>

**REVIEW xD  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, sorry for the late update. I have a summer job at my camp, so... I'm usually really tired when I get back, and if I try to write, it may end up horrible... or at least, more horrible than this chapter...**

**So... time to bring back another teammate. Here we go v.v**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<br>December 24, 19:01 EDT  
><strong>

_"Recognized: Red Arrow 2-1, Robin B-0-1, Superboy B-0-4, Artemis B-0-8"_

"It really hasn't changed at all." Artemis noted as she and friends stepped out of the zeta-tube in the mission room, and pulled off her brown jacket. She was wearing her orange-brown turtleneck, black jeans, and her boots- which she kicked off and left next to the tubes. They would, more than likely, stay there until they left.

Robin smirked as he took his computer out of his bag, and connected it to the boom tubes controls. "You were just here a month or two ago- you already knew nothing's changed." he pointed out, keeping his eyes on the computer screen.

"So? It still amazes me." Artemis said, before realizing they were the only two there. "Where did Conner and Roy go...?"

Robin shrugged. "They're probably looking around." he told her, before looking over at the boom tubes as they lit up.

_"Rebecca Holiday A-1-2, Rex Salazar A-1-3, Six A-1-4, Noah Nixon A-1-5. Authorized, Robin B-0-1" _ The computer announced, as it allowed the four to enter the Cave.

Robin disconnected his computer and replaced it in his bag, before turning to the newcomers. "Welcome to the Cave." he said cheerfully with a smile. "There should be enough room in the living room for all of us- if we move the couch and coffee table out of the way."

"The coffee table is broken." Artemis reminded him. "Superboy broke it right before our last mission"

Noah smirked. "Why?"

"Don't ask..."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, before Robin started to walk off. "Come on- the living room is this way."

Holiday, Six, and Noah followed, while Rex and Artemis stayed behind. The EVO looked at the blonde, and smiled. "Cricket, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Willy should be here soon. They said about 7:00 to 7:30..."

"It's Wally." Artemis corrected him, making a face at the thought of seeing the annoying speedster again- though on the inside, she was beaming.

Rex laughed at the look. "I thought you would be happy to see him."

"Heh- no. I could never be happy to see him." Artemis lied.

"It didn't look like that back in Hong Kong-"

"Shut up, Rex." She said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed, before the two of then followed the others into the living room. Still, Roy and Conner were nowhere to be seen. Noah and Robin were moving the couch over to the side of the room, while Six and Holiday were looking in two boxes that were against the wall.

"We have a few hours to put up any decorations- this should be fun." Robin said with a smirk. The archer agreed with him. This would be an interesting day... And it would probably get even more interesting once Wally showed up.

Rex and Artemis walked over to where the boxes were, and started going through them, as well. Once the couch was out of the way, Robin and Noah both joined them. The Boy Wonder grabbed the end of a garland, and ran to the other side of the room, the decoration trailing behind him.

The archer smiled as she watched him, before she reached inside and pulled out a tree stand. "I'm assuming we aren't going to have a tree?" she asked, setting it back down in the box.

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the tree we chose is dead now... so what we're doing is making our own tree out of random decorations." he told her. "We just have to wait for-"

_"Recognized: Kid Flash B-0-3."_

**(Saying in the middle, since hardly anyone reads AN's at the beginning/end. This chapter, and the next, are both going to take place on Christmas... expect derps e_e )**_  
><em>

"Wally." Robin finished with a grin. "He's bringing a coat rack for us to make the tree on."

As he spoke, the red-head ran into the room. He was holding a coat rack, which he set down in the middle of the room. "Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket aren't coming. They're staying in Hong Kong with those kids you sent us."

Those 'kids' were Static; Virgil Hawkins, Skitter; Celine, and Impulse; Bart. When they didn't want to stay at the Plant, and were getting ready to leave, Rex had suggested they go there, and find them. Apparently, they took his advice.

Conner and Roy finally joined them in the living room. "Where were you two?" Artemis asked curiously, not paying attention when Robin and Wally returned to the room. Then her eyes found what was behind the clone. "Where did you find Sphere?" she asked, amazed.

"In the hangar." Roy answered for Conner. "It- she- started beeping the minute he walked in."

Artemis smiled, not at all surprised. "She probably missed you."

For the first time since he had joined them at the Plant, Conner smiled. The sphere started beeping again- but nobody thought anything of it.

"Let's get our Christmas coat rack decorated!" Wally said, loudly, running over to the boxes. The boy wonder, who still had the garland in his hand, walked over to the coat rack, tied a piece to the top, and started running around it.

Rex watched for a moment, his head following Robin. "Maybe it would be better if we just leave this to Robin and Willy." he said, watching as Kid Flash took the garland from Robin and started running around it instead. Artemis nodded in agreement, and turned around. Sphere was still beeping, louder than before.

"What does she want?" She asked, looking at Conner. The clone shrugged, not looking away from his beeping 'pet'.

"Let me try and talk to it." Rex suggested, walking over to stand in front of the sphere.

"It's a she, not an it." He immediately corrected. "Go ahead."

Artemis looked at the E.V.O. curiously. "You can talk to machines? I thought you could only build them."

Rex shook his head, before placing his hand on Sphere. Everyone watched patiently until he removed his hand, and looked at them. "I can't talk to it- her. Is this a normal machine?"

Conner shook his head, just a second before Sphere beeped again, before rolling off. He looked at it as it left, and then rushed to follow. Not wanting to be left behind, Artemis followed. Roy and Rex stayed, and took out their phones to record Wally and Robin as they started singing Christmas Carols while running around the coat rack.

Once she caught up with Conner and Sphere, they had both come to a halt outside of a door that she had never noticed before, in all her time in the Cave. The Sphere was still beeping, so Artemis stepped forward and reached to open the door- until Conner grabbed her arm. She looked at him, confused. "What're you doing?"

"We don't know what's in there- Batman wouldn't want us in there." He told her.

Artemis sighed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Yeah- but Batman isn't here anymore. Nobody in the League is, as far as we know." she pointed out. "Sphere wants to show us something, and whatever that something is, it's behind this door." she said, looking back at the door, and opening it. A cold blast of air immediately met her face, surprising her. She closed her eyes, and looked away- she expected that, when she looked back, she would see that this was a door leading out of the Cave. This is why, when she turned back, she was surprised to see nothing but darkness.

Sphere beeped again before rolling into the now accessible part of the Cave. While Conner followed, Artemis hesitated. What if there was something in there? Something they would have to fight? She didn't even have her bow, or arrows! She took a moment to make up her mind, before deciding to follow. Leaving the door open, so they at least had some light, she rushed after Superboy.

Rushing was the wrong thing to do. Just as she caught up to him, she had slipped, and crashed to the floor. When she looked up, she could just see Conner, who looked a little concern. He reached his hand towards her to help her up. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Artemis said quickly, accepting his help. "I just slipped." she added, brushing off her pants. She was shocked to find that, instead of dirt, which was what she was expecting, she felt something _cold_. It couldn't be _that_ cold in there...

Before she could say anything about it, Sphere beeped again, before falling silent. She had stopped moving. "So... Sphere brought us here to show us a cold, dark room." Artemis grumbled, disappointed that she hadn't been showing them something _interesting. _Unless there was something here, and she didn't know. "Superboy-"

"Already checking." The clone told her, before she could finish. Artemis sighed, and walked towards where she hoped the wall was, and leaned backwards against it. She jerked away from it a moment later. The wall was colder than she had expected it to be! She placed her hand against it curiously. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a wall, it was ice.

A light flickered on, and she looked over to see that Conner had found a light switch. Now, the clone was looking at the wall of ice she was standing near. "I know." she said with a grin, before turning back to the wall. Then she realized, she _didn't_ know. What she saw wasn't at all what she was expecting. "Conner, get Dr. Holiday." she said, taking a step back.

There were two familiar figures frozen in the ice. Though she couldn't see them clearly, it was impossible to mistake them for anyone else.

Despite the situation they two were in, she couldn't help but smile. She and Conner had just found Wolf and Rocket.

* * *

><p><strong>How did the League not notice that one of the members of the Team was hidden in the Cave? How is Wolf frozen, too? Why am I asking questions? Why are you not reviewing yet? xD Go review! If I get 10, I'll update in a week! I'm going to try my best to update more often now. My summer job is KILLING me, and I hardly have time anymore! Dx But... I'll find it :| I promise.<strong>

**Check out my DeviantArt! iSniffMarkers is the username there, just like on here... and like my page on facebook! If any of my stories go on hiatus, I'll tell you on there... and I also have a bunch of screenshots from the show! And then there are Screenshots from the New 52 comics... :P I'm going to be doing a lot with that page :3**

**Again, sorry for the late update... and the randomness in this chapter with the coat rack... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice... as much as I wish I did Dx**

**Sorry for the late update, again! Work. Well, now it's over! :D And now.. there's school e_e But for some reason, when I have school, I update more often so... eh. :| I can't make any promises about how often this will be updated :( You are all free to nag me to update on the facebook page, or on my tumblr (iSniffMarkerz). I don't care. Maybe it'll make me update faster. :P**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom (:**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Raquel woke up to the familiar med-room in the Cave. Yeah, she had only been around the Cave a few times.. was it sad she was already used to being in the medical room?<p>

She sat up, and swung her legs over the bed. Raq didn't know whether she should be getting up or not, and she really didn't care. Though, she quickly guessed that she should've stayed in bed when she felt as though she hadnt used her legs in ages! It took her a moment, but she eventually found her balance, and started to make her way to the hallway that lead to the rest of the Cave.

What had happened? All she remembered was that she had been on a mission with the team. She couldnt remember where, or who against, though, unfortunately.

As Raquel walked down the hall, she began to hear familiar voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, and she couldn't identify any of them. She immediately assumed they were the other members of the team, and rushed towards the Living room- nearly falling along the way, still having a little bit of trouble with walking.

The first thing she saw was Wally, standing in front of a decorated coat-rack, as if he were protecting it. "No! You will not touch our beautiful Christmas Coatrack!"

Okay, so maybe he _was_ protecting it.

"Calm down, Batwatch, I'm not going to touch your stupid Coatrack!" The blonde archer snapped, her hands on her hips. "I was just going to put a star on top!"

"Yeah, sure you were. I bet-"

"What happened to the tree?" Raquel interrupted, curiously. "And... why did you decorate a coatrack?" She was pretty sure she had seen Conner, Aqualad, and Miss Martian bring a tree into the cave the other day. They had left it in the hangar. Both Wally and Artemis, as well as Robin, Conner, and Roy, who were all sitting on the couch watching christmas specials, turned to her.

Wally smiled. "Raq! You're awake!"

"Wow, I didn't noticed." Raquel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now, can you tell me something I _don't_ know, Kid Obvious? Like, what the hell happened?"

The archer narrowed her eyes at the speedster, before turning to Raquel. "Long story short? The entire team was frozen, by the ice villains-"

"And Klarion!" Robin piped up.

"And Klarion." Artemis agreed.

"How come I don't remember that happening?" Raquel asked, crossing her arms. "I would think I would at least remember something." As she spoke, she couldn't help but notice there were a few people missing. "Hey... where are the others? Kaldur, M'gann...?"

"M'gann is dead." The clone spoke, before anyone else. "She was killed... And I couldn't save her." he growled, keeping his eyes on the ground, paying no attention to the Christmas special.

Raquels eyes widened. "Nu uh! That- oh no." She looked to Artemis, and the archer could see how scared and worried she was. "Are Kaldur and Zatanna...?"

Artemis shook her head. "We don't think so. They're probably still trapped in theice ice prisons- we'll find them, soon."

"Find? Ice prison?" Raquel asked, before placing her hands on her hips, and narrowing her eyes. "That's it. I don't care who, but someone better start explaining."

Robin sighed. "Fine. First thing you need to know? You have been frozen for about 31 years." he said simply, as if it was nothing.

"Thirty...?" Raquel's eyes were wide as she repeated the number, unsure about whether she heard him right. She sat down on the arm of a chair. "Well that's... news, to me..."

Artemis sighed. "Yeah. We were all shocked, too. But hey, at least you have us to explain what happened to you, as soon as you woke up. I had to wait a few weeks, and Robin just had the Providence Defect Group."

The african-american looked at Robin, silently asking for an explanation. The Boy Wonder grinned. "Providence Defect Group. They used to be part of Providence, before Black Knight took over. Providence takes care of the EVO's." He told her.

"You realize I don't get half of what you just said, right?" Raquel asked. She was already getting a headache.

"An EVO is an Exponentially Variegated Organism. A person who's intracellular-nanites were activated." A voice behind her said. She turned to see a hispanic boy she didn't recognize, with lightly spiked black hair, and a red jacket. "And before you ask, nanites are microscopic machines that were created by some scientists during the Nanite Project. Five years ago, there was an explosion that sent all the nanites into the atmosphere, and now they're in every living being on Earth. " he said, before grinning. "And finally, I'm Rex. The coolest EVO you'll ever meet."**  
><strong>

Raquel arched an eyebrow. "Coolest, huh? If you're the coolest EVO, then I can't even _begin _to imagine how lame the other EVOs must be." she said. The grin on Rex's face disappeared immediately, and turned into a scowl. Artemis and Robin snickered, before the blonde archer then walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rex. I think you're a pretty cool EVO." Artemis assured him, smirking. Out of the corner of her eyes, Raquel saw Wally roll his eyes, and turn away.

Rex smiled at her before turning to Raquel again. "So... nanites are usually harmless- but when they're activated, you can get cool abilities- and usually they mutate their hosts, turning them into ugly monsters."

"Oh, it that what happened to you?" She asked, with mock sympathy.

Again, Rex scowled, and looked at Artemis. "Is she always this mean?" he asked.

"She just found out she missed thirty years of her frozen-life. Give the girl a break." Robin said with a smirk.

Rex frowned, and turned away. "I'm going to look at the ice room with Doc and Six." he said, before walking away.

Artemis turned to Raq, and smiled. "Well, I can tell you two are going to get along!" she said sarcastically, before walking over to the couch, and sitting on it's arm. "Well, I guess bitching at Rex is a good way to deal with all this... hey, if you have any questions about the nanites, as Doctor Holiday. I don't think Rex needs to suffer from any more verbal abuse."

The Boy Wonder grinned. "He probably will suffer, whether she asks him about nanites or not..."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Rocket had woken up- her leaving the living room a few minutes ago had gone unnoticed, since Robin and Wally were attempting to lead everyone in Christmas carols. Not exactly in the mood for singing, Raquel decided to sneak away. She didn't have a room, like the other members of the team, so sh settled with wandering around, looking for somewhere she could be alone, so she could think.<p>

As she walked into the hangar, she realized she wasn't alone. Superboy was sitting on the stairs, and was looking at her. "I thought you would be with the others." he said, his face void of any emotion.

Raquel sighed before walking over to where he sat. "Nah. I'm not really into singing Christmas carols- which is why, I'm assuming, you are here?" she asked, with an arched eyebrow. Conner didn't reply as he looked away from her, at the water. After waiting a moment to see if he was going to say anything, the african-american sat down next to the clone. "Hey, I'm... sorry, about M'gann." she said, after a moments hesitation, not knowing what else to say. Again, silence.

Raquel brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, watching the water. Part of her hoped Kaldur would pop up out of the water- even though she knew that wouldn't happen. Still, a girl could hope.

"I could have saved her." Conner said, making her head snap around to look at him. "It's my fault she's dead. If I hadn't gone to Providence and tried to rescue her-"

"It's not your fault, Conner." Raquel interrupted him. "There was no way you could've known what was going to happen."

Her words were followed by silence- the only sounds being from the water, and their friends singing and, by the sounds of it, dancing. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to look at Conner, to see he was now watching at her. "Merry Christmas, Raquel." was all he said, before offering a small smile.

Surprised for a moment, Raquel just barely managed to smile back. "Merry Christmas, Conner."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is kinda short... and bad... but Dx I needed that little bit of Jetfuel at the end... even if that isn't the pairing in this... ): Oh well! I had a really hard time writing this chapter ;-;<strong>

**Anyways, I'll be updating more often, now that school has started. (: I PROMISE! Like... if I don't, harass my fb page. :|**

**Thanks for all the reviews, again- it means so much to me!**


	19. Chapter 19: AN

**Hey, guys! Markers, finally back for good. I've been away a majority of the time for personal reasons- but I'm back, and ready to continue writing! There are just a few things, first:**

**1. To those reading Suspended Animation: I'm gonna start replacing these chapters with new chapters. Chapter 1 is all done; Chapter two should be done soon. Maybe I'll just re-publish it? I dunno.**

**2. 77 Moments: I WILL reach my 77 chapter goal! I'm gonne try to update this once or twice a week**

**3. Mt. Hogwarts: I have NOT forgotten about this. I'm working on the chapter right now; I just took a break for a while'**

**4. By Their Own Bootstraps: Working on this after Mt. Hogwarts**

**5. Match: Working on this after By Their Own Bootstraps**

**Super sorry for neglecting my stories! It saddens me that a lot of people won't even read my stuff anymore because of my hiatus and shit. Oh well... Love you all, even if you don't love me anymorex3 c:**


End file.
